Emerald Fire: Ignorance Was Bliss
by ThEnAmEsGiGi
Summary: The Story of Starfire's life before she became a teen titan...before she even became Starfire. Her time with the warlords of Okaara and her time as a slave and an experiment and how that all prepared her to becoming Starfire of the Teen Titans... R
1. Galfore task

A big thanks to the wonderful AlienEmerald who beta'd this chapter marvelously! Thanks Alien!

Ignorance Was Bliss

Chapter 1: The Task

The sky that never ended seemed to disappear over the purple mountains. It was dark out, but it wasn't night time. A large burly man and a small girl were standing on a balcony, looking up at the beautiful shining stars.

"The Vegan Star system," the large man boomed his voice spreading out like a tital wave over to his awed student, his tone serious. "Twenty-two worlds lie in this galaxy. Can you tell me, young Koriand'r, just what are the names of those twenty two planets?"

Bright emerald eyes shone up at the large man she knew to be Galfore, her face hesitant. She took a moment to go over the question in her head, and then young Koriand'r nodded fiercely with enthusiasm, straightening her spine as she began to recite the names.

"Okaara, Euphorix, Neuro-" Koriand'r started, absently fiddling with the hem of her deep purple knee length dress as she talked.

"In order please, princess," the large man interrupted.

A frown formed on the young Tamaraneans' rosy lips, her eyes taking on a regretful glow as her body seemed to deflate.

"But I do not know the planets in order, K'norfka! It is just too hard-"

"Silence, Koriand'r," Galfore silenced her pleading with a wave of his large thick hand. "I do not wish to hear such incompetent words come out of your mouth. You are part of the And'r family, and an And'r does not know…?" the man urged Koriand'r on, his eyes imploring for her to finish his sentence.

"An And'r does not know failure, nor defeat," Koriand'r began with a sigh. "An And'r never gives up and is always determined to win or die trying," she began to bundle her words close together, hoping to get past Galfore's determined gaze. "An And'r is knowledgeable and wise and-"

"What was that last part?" he asked, also determined not to let the young girl slip past his question.

"An And'r is knowledgeable and wise." Koriand'r repeated dully.

"Exactly, Koriand'r! This is exactly why you have to know the names of all the twenty-two planets of the Vegan Star System _in order_!Or else…," Galfore said the last two words darkly, playfulness shinning through his wise green eyes. Koriand'r straightened up again, giggling at her K'norfka.

"Or else what!" she shot back sticking out her tongue at the hefty man.

Galfore eyes widened with faux outrage as he stood up to his intimidating full height, narrowing his eyes at the little girl.

"You dare challenge me!" he began. "I will have to show you then, just what your punishment shall be!" He cried before lunging at the giggling girl who screamed and scampered away, her petite laughing form taking off into the air, her short magenta colored hair fanning out behind her.

"You cannot escape me! I am the almighty Galfore!" he boomed, going after her. Koriand'r laughed, delighted that they were no longer serious about anything.

"You are not almighty! You're just a K'norfka!" she said tauntingly, trying to stifle her giggles while keeping a straight face. Galfore fought hard not to grin, also trying to keep serious.

"That would be the _almighty_ K'norfka to you!" he cried before lunging forward, soon capturing the flying girl and tickling her till she was squealing.

His laughter mingled with her own until he noticed just how deeply red her face was getting from the lack of air. He stopped tickling, becoming the stern almighty Galfore once again.

"Do you yield?"

"N-never!" she screamed, her face red from laughing. "I am And'r!"

Galfore smiled at that. He had taught her well.

"Then what do you propose?" he asked as he began tickling her again. She managed to answer through her laughter breathlessly.

"I …propose…a deal!" she cried between her laughs.

"And what is this deal?" he enquired as he continued his attack.

"I propose…that in exchange of…of _you_ yielding…I will…I will recite-the-planets-in-order-by-tomorrow!" she bargained as she struggled for breath. Galfore smiled.

"I accept!" he cried and stopped his tickling, placing a fist against his heart. Koriand'r continued to laugh until she caught her breath, then mimicked the act.

"Very well!" Galfore bellowed. "Now, I want you to learn the three hundred thirty three races of the Vegan Star System by Tamaran's day of Infamy." Galfore instructed in a serious tone, getting straight back into the business of learning.

"But that's only a week away!" the princess cried. "And its Komiand'r's day of gifts soon!"

"No buts Koriand'r!" Galfore stopped her, putting a finger to her lips. "It is futile and a waste of time. Now let us begin. The first two races to evolve were, as you already know, called…?"

"The Okaarans and the Branx." Koriand'r recited dutifully, all traces of whininess gone as she paid strict attention to her K'norfka.

"Very good young princess," Galfore appraised with a nod, making the young girl smile exuberantly.

"From there, one of the Branx races called the Psions experimented with, not only themselves, but with the youth of the Okaarans, and therefore formed many other groups of races such as-"

A loud bang interrupted Galfore's lecture as Koriand'rs study room door burst open, the sounds of heavy footsteps echoing through the room.

Both Koriand'r and Galfore turned their head's to the direction of the entrance and watched as three Tamaranian guards stepped into the room, their tall muscular builds towering in front of the door; all straight faced, red haired and green eyed equipped with intimidating weapons.

Galfore watched as the guard in the middle stepped aside and presented a much more smaller and lithe man behind him.

"I present to Galfore, the messenger, Azlarka of the larka tree."

He was a handsome, kind looking man with bright joyful green eyes and shoulder length curly deep red hair, and a body very fragile looking as he stepped forward away from the guards.

He bowed first to the princess, beating his fist to his heart, before turning to Galfore and doing the same thing. It was the traditional way of approaching royalty and men in power.

Galfore glanced at the princess and noticed her awed eyes staring up at Azlarka wondrously, and could not help but smile at her obvious affection.

"What message, Azlarka of the larka tree, do you present to me?" Galfore inquired, turning back to the man with amusement in his eyes, though his smile was gone.

"Only that the Empress Luand'r wishes for your presence in the throne room immediately," he replied. Galfore nodded and stood up, his form towering above all the others in the room.

"You will take the princess back to her chambers. Make sure she is studying the twenty-two planets _in order _to recite to me tomorrow." Galfore said to one of the guards, who nodded their head quickly.

"Oh, and find her brother Ryand'r as well and have his little…pet fed and tell him to clean its cage," he demanded to the guards, who thumbed a fist to their hearts before the man in the middle outstretched his hand to the princess with a kind smile.

Koriand'r looked up at the guard in front of her for a moment before shooting a disappointed look at Galfore and grabbing the offered hand, letting herself be lead out the door with the guards; Galfore and Azlarka trailing behind them.

While the guards and Princess Koriand'r started into the corridor straight ahead, Galfore and Azlarka turned and went to the left down the many extravagant long corridors of the palace until reaching the grand purple entrance doors to the throne room.

Azlarka announced his and Galfore's appearance before opening the door and stepping through, holding the door open for Galfore as well.

Galfore stepped into the room, taking a moment to look over the And'r statues and the trinkets collect by the And'r family many eons ago. After looking over his familys' possessions, he looked towards the front of the room where he saw Luand'r lounging with her back towards him. He took the time to study the Empress's more than appealing backside and he knew that beside him Azlarka was doing the same thing.

For how could you not stare when she had such long, strong, muscular, sun-kissed legs peeking out of her purple shinny boots, and her long, voluptuous curly red hair spanned out all around her.

And even with her back turned away from him, Galfore knew that she was not someone to take lightly. She seemed to just exude power off in waves. He could only hope that his little bungorf would come to grow as powerful as her mother; though he already knew that she would.

Luand'r turned around and smiled warmly at Azlarka in greeting. Her bright green eyes, small nose, and blood red lips were almost identical to her youngest daughter Koriand'r. But her features were sterner, her face more mature with her high cheekbones and wise eyes. Unlike Koriand'r, Luand'r looked like she had lost her childhood innocence long ago, her eyes holding all of the true pain and pleasures of life.

"Thank you Azlarka. You may leave now." Luand'r demanded, her voice deep and sultry. Azlarka gave a curt nod and bowed deeply before fisting his heart and taking his leave.

Luand'r stayed watching him until the very last second, her eyes apprehensive and hawk-like. Finally when the door was securely shut, the Empress looked towards the summoned man and beckoned him closer.

Galfore bowed deeply and fisted his heart before walking over to the Tamaranian woman. The closer he got, the more clearly Galfore could see just how weary the empress really was. Her posture lacked its normal supremacy, and her eyes held tiredness, a clear sign of weakness that Galfore almost felt embarrassed to see.

Luand'r frowned and turned away from her daughter's K'norfka. She walked around the wondrous white marble table in front of her and sat on the tall, decadent chair behind it.

"You must be wondering why I have summoned you here K'norfka Galfore, for I do not summon people often. It upsets me to say that the reason is not a joyous one." Luand'r spoke, her voice calm and confident. If it weren't for the negative words, you could say she was giving good news.

"Your majesty?" Galfore inquired when she did not continue right away.

Luand'r fixed her eyes on the burly man with a penetrating gaze, one that left even Galfore feeling innerved.

"Galfore, you have been a grand help to both Myand'r and myself for years now, even before we appointed you K'norfka of our kin. You faced more than enough battles by our side and were a great right hand commander. Still you did not quit and go into retirement like you could have with a more than comfortable fund for your services, but instead you decide to become a K'norfka, still helping us even when you don't have to. It is more than commendable Galfore. You are a better brother then anyone could ever ask for." Luand'r said appraisingly. Galfore couldn't help but smile.

"What is family for?" he asked rhetorically. Immediately Luand'rs face lost any trace of appraisal.

"I did not want to ask this of you by myself Galfore. I had wanted Myand'r to be here with us, but unfortunately he could not attend. Not with this whole mess with the Omega Men. But nonetheless it must be done." Luand'r finished with a sigh, standing once again, her small form looking almost breakable next to his, but he knew better.

"You know, Komand'rs day of birth is coming soon, yes?" she asked, gazing at Galfore.

She continued without waiting for an answer.

"You also know that this is the year that she will be required to go the planet Okaara and be taught by the great warlords that reside there?" she asked, the knowing look on her face remaining in place; it was a rhetorical question. "You also know about Komand'rs…disabilities. And you know that the Tamaranian day of Infamy was done in Komand'rs name. You know all of this, I know all of this, the counsel knows all of this… And, well, I find that Komand'r is a very misfortunate child, just born into bad luck." The confident look on her face fell, a frown playing at her lips. "The counsel finds that Komand'r is an abomination…. A freak. They refuse to accept her as a true And'r. They are demanding that I…we…can only give Komand'r the Okaara teachings if her sister, who they see as more fitted to become ruler than the true first in line, goes with her." Luand'r broke eye contact as the frown turned into mourning sorrow.

"They do not care when. They do not care if we decide to send Koriand'r now, or when it is her rightful time in two years," her voice became soft, and her cold eyes met Galfore's once again. "We have decided that it would be best to send her now. For Komand'rs sake."

"I do not understand, empress, what it is you wish of _me_ to do?" Galfore replied. Luand'r smiled at him with no humor.

"A seemingly simple task that I know will displease you Galfore, for you care for the And'r children as if they were your own. But you will need to relay this news back to Komand'r and Koriand'r as gently as you can." Luand'r requested, sounding sorry.

Galfore felt a certain dread fill inside of him. He knew that the girls, especially Komand'r, will not take the news lightly. There was already enough pressure between the sisters, but to add this into the mix will probably destroy whatever relationship they were able to build through Komand'rs jealousy… to an end.

For he knew all about Komand'rs dislike for her younger sister. She had no qualms about showing it, for people who had no qualms about showing how much they disliked her. And although Koriand'r had nothing to do with the people's hatred for the oldest kin, Komand'r still blamed her for reasons unknown to Galfore.

It was not Koriand'rs fault that her sister was born without the traditional Tamaranian red hair and green eyes, or that she was born without the ability of flight. It was not Koriand'rs fault that her sister was born at the time of the worst attack on Tamaran since the great battle of supremacy that occurred centuries before; that hundreds of tamaranian soldiers died in vain for her name.

But then again, it wasn't Komand'rs fault either.

She did not deserve the hate, the judgment put so cruelly onto her, but yet she seemed to grow with the hatred and let it make her stronger. For she was the strongest Tamaranian of her age. Knowledgeable far more than others her age and older, Komand'r radiated the sort of fighting strength her mother had, something Koriand'r lacked. A sort of dangerousness bubbling just below the surface.

Galfore suppressed a sigh and realized that the Empress was staring at him as he contemplated.

"My apologizes you majesty. I will tell the girls. When would you like me to do it?" Galfore questioned. Luand'r looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Any time between now and the day of her birth will do. But it must be done before the day of Infamy." Luand'r said. Galfore nodded.

"And it will be," he replied. Luand'r gave a curt nod before fisting her heart in thanks.

"That is all, K'norfka Galfore. I give to you much appreciation for taking this request so easily." Galfore bowed and fisted his heart as well.

"Anything for And'r and Tamaran," he vowed. Luand'r smiled.

"Yes, anything for And'r and Tamaran," she said almost sadly, before dismissing him away.

Galfore left feeling very disgruntled about his task. He would not tell the princesses right away, but would wait until it was necessary.

He knew that Komand'r will be furious when he inevitably told her about the counsel's decision against her education. Not only was it just down right degrading, it was embarrassing, an And'r has never been subjected to this ever before. You simply do not take a royals right to education.

Her hate will grow even more for this place that should have treated her with pure spoilt ness and treasure her, but instead does the total opposite. Her jealousy for her sister would rise to extradinary heights, for despite the fact that Komand'r was a very proud and conceited child, she was extremely jealous of her sister who has everything she lacks. And now because of this it probably would grow.

And X'hal help them when her hate becomes too much.


	2. The Council's Cruelty

Many thanks to my wonderful beta SaoirseWaveglow! I appreciate her greatly!

Chapter 2: The Counsel's Cruelty

Princess Koriand'rs laughter carried across the vast expanse of the castles' courtyard as she zipped past the many statues of her ancestors and furniture at a high speed, solar energy trailing behind her flying form. Pure joy fuelled her flight as she took in a deep breath of fresh air, her eyes drinking in the bright yellow sun that turned the sky into a magnificent golden color, the wind blowing her crimson hair away from her face.

She could hear Ryand'r catching up to her through the howling wind as she flew, so she made a sharp right turn through two tall burly statues, hoping that her turn was too quick for her brother to follow.

She smiled when she looked back and did not see him behind her, feeling triumphant at losing her predator only to smash head first into a stone statue.Koriand'r cried out, her small childish hands coming up to rub her forehead, where it hurt the most.

A bellow of laughter made Koriand'r swiftly raise her head to the right of her. She frowned and glared at her hysterically laughing brother feeling agitation swirl in her gut.

"Shut up you! It is not funny! I am hurt and it is all your fault!" the princess cried to her five year old brother, Ryand'r.

Ryand'r laughed even harder still.

"Ryand'r!" she said shrilly. Frustrated Koriand'r stormed right up to her brother and pushed him hard onto the floor, ending his laughter with a satisfy thump as he landed on the floor. Though, Ry jumped back up onto his feet, an angry expression on his face.

"What did you do that for!" he cried before roughly shoving her as well, though she did not fall since she was bigger than him.

"I told you to shut up!" she said glaring into her brothers green pupil-less eyes.

"Now, now children. Don't you know better than to go playing around in places where idiots such as yourselves can get hurt?" a drawling voice called out from behind them. Koriand'r swiftly turned around, recognizing the voice immediately, and launched herself into her older sister's arms, dismissing the insult.

"Kom! Where have you been? I have missed you so!" Koriand'r cried hugging her sister tight, her argument with Ryand'r forgotten at her sister's entrance.

"Oh stop it Kori. You know Luand'r took me out of the palace grounds to go looking through the city for my birth." Kom said nonchalantly while Kori's eyes had widened and a gasp fell out of her lips with wonder.

"I did not know you left the palace grounds! Oh you are so lucky Kom! How was it? Did you get to walk around and talk to the people and-"

"Of course I did sister dear, and Luand'r let me get something especially for you and Ry." Kom smiled at her younger brother who had also taken her into a bone crushing hug, his tiny form looked so small next to hers.

"Oh, oh! What did you get me Kom! I want to see!" Ry said excitedly. Kori nodded bouncing up and down in the air next to him. Kom smiled and reached down into her blue knee length boots, her shiny black hair that Kori loved to play with, fanning out around her face as she pulled out something from each shoe. She turned to Kori first, a sweet smile on her face as she flipped her long hair out of her slightly dull purple slanted eyes.

"For you sister dear." she said as she handed something into Kori's hands.

Kori gazed at the clear soft petals of the flower in her hand that fanned out magnificently as the light hit it.

"It's a flower from the forest on the outskirts of this terrain. It's said that witches crush this flower to see into the future... Along with other things." Kom explained with a dark under tone that made Kori shiver.

"Then, is it not bad luck if it is used by witches?" asked Kori curiously wanting to throw the flower far, far away. Kom smiled tightly and narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Of course not Kori, why would I get you something like that?" Kom halted a sad look coming to her eyes. "Is it because you do not like it?" she asked her voice conveying that faux sadness.

Kori shook her head aggressively and brought the clear petal flower closer to her.

"How could I ever not like something my sister got me?" Kori said sincerely. Kom smirked and stepped closer to Kori and put the flower in her hair before turning to Ry.

"Good, I thought you would see it my way. Now for you _sweet _Ry, I got something _very _special." she said stooping down to be eye level with her brother, a true smile on her face.

Ry smiled brightly and started bouncing in the air.

"What did you get me? Show me!" Ryand'r cried with anticipation. Kom smiled, her eyes tight and opened her other hand. Koriand'r gasped and felt a spark of jealousy rise through her as Ryand'r looked at the deep emerald crystal held out to him curiously.

"It's a rock." he said sort of rudely; Komand'r tusked and shook her head.

"This is no ordinary rock sweet little brother of mine. It is a Ruckt'e rock from the highest crystal mountain in _all _of Tamaran. It not only gives you more power for flight but increases your stamina as well. You can put it on your new silver neck armor you got from Luand'r." she said gesturing to the silver neck brace around his collar bone. Ryand'r smiled and snatched the rock from his oldest sisters hand while Kori looked on feeling a little put out that she didn't get the Ruckt'e. Nevertheless, Kori smiled exuberantly at her sister when she glanced at her.

"What did you get for yourself Kom?" Kori asked curiously. Kom smiled darkly before looking around to check if anyone was near them, gesturing for them to come closer, which Kori and Ry eagerly obliged.

"I got a dagger." she said with excitement after a dramatic pause. Kori gasped and Ry oh'ed.

"Let me see!" "Kom!" was the responses, one sounding awed and the other sounding scandalized.

Kom smirked and stepped back from them before rising one side of her dress all the way up to her waist (a very indecent act for a princess, that many would disapprove of) and pulled out the dagger from the thin black belt that hung there, her eyes sparkling with a dangerous glint as she showed them her present.

"My now most _prized _possession." Kom said as she balanced the malice looking dagger on her hand and now Kori understood her need for secrecy.

Although Kori did not approve of her sister choice of a present, she could help but be awed at the dagger. The hilt was a pure black color that shined in the suns' rays and had intricate blood red runes in a pattern all around its edges. The blade itself was long and gray and arced sharply at the tip. It seemed to be glowing red, but Kori choose to believe that it was just the reflection of the sun light.

Tearing her eyes away from the deadly object, Kori gazed at her sister in shock. She shivered when she say the red gleam from the dagger reflecting in her sisters purple eyes as well.

"Kom? Kom, why would you get something like this? It's scary. There is something about it that just does not make me feel right." Kori said in a small voice, bringing her older sister out of her trance.

Kom stroked the blade almost lovingly before replacing it back into the belt and lowering her dress. She threw a disgusted look in Kori's direction before turning on her heel and starting to walk away.

Ryand'r and Kori shared an unsure glance before scurrying after the oldest, who only spared them a glance from the corner of her eyes.

"I am not naive like you Kori. Naïveté is stupidity and I am not stupid," she said condescendingly at Kori who felt stung at her words.

"I am not naïve." Kori defended. Kom laughed condescendingly.

"Yes you are sister, but it is not your fault. You should be naïve. I, on the other hand, know that the world is not filled with only sweetened zorkaberries. I know that there is evilness and injustice in this world and I do not intend for it to attack me without me having a winning chance. This," she said patting her hip were the dagger lay. "It's a precaution so that whatever danger there coming for me, I _will be prepared_." She said, her hands clenching into tight fists. Kori felt another shiver go down her spin at her sister's dark expression.

"I think it's great Kom!" Ryand'r exclaimed. Kom shot him a small smile as she continued walking, her expression clearing.

"But Kom, what in the name of X'hal would attack you? Why do you wish to be so precautious?" Kori questioned confused and unhappy. She did not like the idea of her sister have such a dangerous weapon.

For on the planet Tamaran, the most over ruling emotion was love. Love of the planet, love for one another, love for life itself. Koriand'r loved and she could not understand her sisters want for such an unloving, unforgiving object.

Kom gazed straight ahead, her eyes hardened and her lips tightened but other than that she seemed unaffected.

"I don't expect you to understand Kori. Just know that you can _never _be too careful," she said darkly never pausing in her wide steps. Kori sighed, her gaze falling dejectedly to the rich marble floors as they walked.

"No, I do not understand Kom. I don't understand why you feel the need to keep something that could end a life on your body." she said disheartenly. Kom did not respond.

They continued through the courtyard in silence; Kori, feeling extremely put out, absentmindedly pulled the flower from her hair and rubbed the silky petals as she walked. That is, until Galfore's booming voice called out to the three of them from the castle's entrance.

"K'norfka Galfore!" Kori cried with complete joy, flying over to huge, bulky man and embracing him. Galfore gave her a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

Kori frowned at him, noticing that for the past four days how her K'norfka seemed to be in a sad mood, not initiating any tickling fights nor offering any appraisal her in lessons and it had made Kori very sad to see her K'norfka like this.

"Princess Koriand'r." He said bowing and fisting his heart. He lifted his head and gazed at her two siblings behind her with something akin to dread in his eyes.

"Princess Komand'r. Prince Ryand'r." he said bowing deeply once again. Ry smiled at the man and gave him a tight hug as Galfore patted his back, though his eyes were glued on Kom who stared unflinchingly back and did not offer any affection.

Kori couldn't help but feel weary when Ryand'r released Galfore and let him rise to his feet. Finally his eyes broke away from Kom to glance at her for a second before he spoke.

"Come inside now all of you. It is time to feast," he demanded tiredly, already used to Komand'r's less than affectionate personality and watched as they all passed him and went into the castle.

Kori slowed down her pace and glance back at Galfore who hadn't moved from the spot he was in before. She was surprised to see his defeated posture and his deep sigh and felt almost inclined to go over there and comfort him but she knew that he would rather be left alone; so she kept on until she reached the grand entrance of the hall.

Loud chatter reached her ears when she stepped inside the dining hall as the room, filled with red heads, all gossiped and conversed with one another.

Her eyes automatically snapped to the two imposing figures the sat in the front of the hall chattering quietly to each other.

Kori observed the two at a distance for a while, trying to get in everything she could about the two while they were unaware. From everything like the soft green glow of her mother's eyes compared to the bright lime green glow of her fathers, to the thick magenta color of her father's beard that matched her own so much and the bouncing orange/red of her mother's that was exactly like Ry's. The bulgy muscles that tightened whenever her father would move his arms and the long elegant fingers of her mother's hands that rested in ease on the table.

Kori stilled as her father's eyes snapped onto her own, barely breathing. She did not know how to feel whenever she saw her parents. She did not really know them. It always felt a little bit surreal when she was in there presence since they were almost like fairytale characters since all she knew about them was the stories Galfore would tell her.

She always felt like she was under a microscope when they were around and that she had to act perfect around them. As perfect _as _them.

Thank X'hal that she only saw them occasionally at meals.

Myand'r did not take his eyes off of her, and neither did Luand'r once she had followed his gaze. They stayed staring at her for a long moment, assessing her as she had assessed them, until their attention was diverted to one of the council members who started to converse with the pair.

Kori almost sighed with relief but remembered herself and where she was. To sigh in the dining hall filled with only the most nobles of nobles was like proclaiming suicide. It was weak and looked down upon, though she did let her body un-tense

Spotting Kom and Ry near the far side of the room with the rest of the noble's kids, Kori fought the urge to run over there but instead walked at a steady pace towards her siblings.

Perhaps Koriand'r was just being paranoid, or maybe it was how Galfore had been acting for the past four days, but she could have sworn that both her parents held this sort of apprehensive undertone in their eyes as Galfore's did, something that left Kori with a feeling of dread. And as the feast began and everyone ravaged the food, Kori couldn't help but see that same sort of expression on everyone's faces and it left her feeling absolutely horrible and tense.

Glancing at Komand'r to see if she had noticed the strange looks as well, she was happy to see that Kom had indeed noticed it, since her eyes were narrowed with suspicion as she cautiously eat her food with much less vigor than usual.

After a while Kori was able to catch her sister's eye and they shared a glance of understanding with each other.

Something was not right.

Carrying on as though nothing was wrong, Kori devoured the food in front of her in earnest while keeping her eyes around the room. At some point her eyes snapped onto Galfore's and was unsurprised to see that he was also slightly less enthusiastic about eating.

It was like a time bomb was ticking and any disturbance would send everything exploding into smithereens.

Abruptly, there was a bang near the front side of the table, as one of the council elders stood up from his seat. All eyes on his grim, old face that even time could not rid of the arrogance that lay there. Some of those eyes looked surprised at the abrupt noise while others looked excited at what was to come.

The anticipation was almost deathly.

The elders crinkled green eyes that severely lost their glow, narrowed slightly as he glanced at Komand'r and then turned to the Emperors, both who sat like the epitome of poise and calm under the old man's gaze; almost as if they had been expecting this, which they probably had.

Koriand'r watched with wide green glowing eyes, knowing that whatever was about to unfold would not be good. Subconsciously, she scooted closer to Kom who sat tense next to her, narrowed eyes on the old man as her hand drifted towards her waist.

"I cannot stand this any longer Emperors of Tamaran! I will not sit here and eat this meal knowing that that _abomination _is sitting only a few feet away from me, thinking that she is worthy! You have not even told it the new arrangements of her-"

"Silence Ruekash. I will not have you starting a muck in my palace with weak words and ridiculous jibes. It is not your business when we will decide to tell her, and you will do well to remember your place Rue' for _I _can easily forget it for you." Myand'r spoke, and although he did not even raise his voice, it seemed to bellow across the room anyway. A natural deep drawling rumble made for a true king. He seemed almost too ready for this.

Successfully scolded, Ruekash narrowed his eyes and reluctantly sat back down, shooting a dark look at Kom again. But he was not the only one who had something to say.

"He is right, Emperor Myand'r. We have been waiting long enough! The girl needs to know; it should have been done weeks ago!" a feminine voice carried out from somewhere Kori could not see.

"Enough! It is not for the council to decide and to bring it up here in such a manner is despicable! Silence yourselves! It will be done but not until _we_ decide!" Luand'r's voice cut out like a knife, frustrated and rough, though still in control.

"We just do not see the point in waiting." a deep voice said trying to sound reasonable.

"And _we and'r _do not see the point in doing it now. We have agreed to the terms and that is enough. Now this subject is over, it is not meant to be discussed while feasting." Myand'r shot back his eyes glowing furiously even though the rest of him seemed calm.

Tense silence filled the hall again as some of the council members went back to eating uncomfortably, while others sat there looking tense.

Kori sat there feeling extreme unease. Like an intruder who she had no business in being there. She picked up her food absentmindedly with the rest of the kids, all the while wondering what was going on.

Glancing at Ryand'r who sat in front of her next to a small skinny orange haired boy, Kori knew that her brother had no idea what was taking place but had the common-sense to stay silent anyway.

Shifting her eyes to examine her sister, Kori was a little surprised to see her glaring furiously at the council elder that had spoken before with such a burning hatred that her eyes actually seemed to actually glow for once. She sat in her seat, her posture upright and her spine straight and her chin raised high; it was an impressive display of royalty that left Koriand'r looking at her with respect.

Without taking her eyes off of the elder Kom spoke, her plump lips barely moving.

"They're talking about me Kori. They are planning something against _me_." Kom whispered. Kori shot her a dubious look.

"Why would you say that?" Kori asked sincerely confused. Kom smirked, her eyes narrowing with a dry humor.

"You would not understand," Kom said never once looking at her. Kori growled.

"I am not stupid Komand'r, I understand Tamaranean just fine! So stop accusing me of not being able to understand without giving me a chance to see if I do!" Kori retorted defensively. Kom finally lowered her eyes to Kori's glowing green ones and raised a brow.

"Are you angry?" she said uncaringly. Kori's frown deepened, feeling mocked. "Well I do not care, so be quiet. I am trying to hear what they're saying." Kom demanded returning her attention to the council.

But as Kori opened her mouth to retort with a petulant 'no!' the hall erupted again in enraged chatter as two council members stood from their seats, the elderly one being the elderly man who spoke before.

"On the day of Infamy!"

"That is absurd!"

"It's unheard of!" Voices called out while both Myand'r and Luand'r sat calmly in their seats.

"Unlike the situation you are putting us in right now? What the council has demanded of the royal family has never even occurred before during _all _of and'r rule! It is beyond insulting, but yet we are listening to you all! Speak not with your rears but with your brains and let your pride take a rest. It is a simple negotiation. If you wish to discuss this further than perhaps we shall do it in a more appropriate time." Myand'rs voice was thick with anger, a deep low drawl that sent a shiver down Kori's spine. She had never heard her father speak in such a way before.

"Well we must if you feel the need to make the girl go on the day-" an elder woman started before she was cut off by a furious Luand'r.

"Get out of the dining hall, all of you! If you refuse to silence this subject, then let's take this to the meeting room and away from the children! " Luand'r spoke harshly her eyes a brilliant green.

"How come? Why should _we _go?! Because you don't want that _despicable creature _to hear the truth?" A bulky man with a large red bearded called out shooting a disgusted look at Kom.

"You dare to speak in such a way to an and'r!" Galfore's voice boomed out as he angrily stood to his feet his eyes too glowing magnificently.

"That is no and'r! That thing isn't even Tamaranean!" another voice cried out.

"It doesn't even fly!"

"It doesn't have red hair or green eyes!"

"It's a freak!"

"Disgrace!"

"It should have been killed the day it was born! It caused the day of infamy!"

Kori sat there in utter shock as, not only the elders screamed out insults at her sister, but the rest of the council members as well. Their faces all held hate and disgust as they gazed at Kom and instinctively Kori shied away from all their harsh stares, moving a little away from her older sister.

She did not understand why all these people were yelling and screaming insults at Komand'r saying that she was not an and'r. Kom was everything an and'r should be, a far better and'r than Kori felt she was.

Unlike Kori, Kom had this natural fighting spirit in her, this strong imposing power that demanded respect. She was incredibly smart and had a great common sense and was far more knowledgeable in the 'goings on of Tamaran' than most kids her age and older. And Kori loved Kom's shiny black hair and purple eyes that didn't glow. It was so different from all the red and green the others had.

And yet these people were saying such bad things about her. And Kori just couldn't understand it.

But she now knew why Kom was so precautious.

The members of the council's faces were so scary, twisted with hate and suddenly deformed looking with large sickly green fire eyes that seemed as if they stared hard enough, could burn her flesh away. The noises coming out of their mouths were no longer words but snarls and growls that shook Kori to the core. They were evil creatures and she needed to get away!

Taking a step back she jumped slightly when she felt something large behind her. Glancing behind her with wide scared eyes Kori was relieved to see that it was Galfore, though the expression on his face didn't do much to calm down her racing heart.

"Come, we must leave here." he said almost calmly, though his voice sounded kind of choked and his eyes held a barely contained rage.

Shaking slightly Kori let him lead her and the rest of the children out of the dining hall, the raised noises of the council members still going strong behind them.

Her eyes immediately searched for the purple ones of her sisters and found her signature black hair sort of far off in front of them.

Kori walked closer while Galfore seemed to be trying to collect himself and the other kids seemed to be in shock, but Kori's attention was solely on her sister.

As she got closer Kori noticed Kom seemed to be trembling slightly though her body was still tense and her hands were clenched tightly at her side.

With unsure steps Kori went closer to her sister, expecting to hear whimpering or crying. But she heard nothing but rough breathing, either from herself or Kom she did not know.

"Kom?" Kori said lightly with concern laced on her golden face.

No response.

Stepping closer still, Kori placed a small hand on her sister's thin shoulders.

"Kom?" she said again, this time more loudly yet still precautious.

Suddenly Kom spun around; her hair whipping Kori in the face as she angrily shoved Kori away making her stumble back but not fall. Her enraged face did not hold any trace of tears nor sadness, just an unadulterated hatred that scared Kori far more elders faces did.

"Don't touch me," she spat out through clenched teeth, her purple eyes narrowed dangerously at a shocked Kori.

They stood there staring at each other, one with shock the other with hate before Kom spun around once again and ran into the shadows of the castle. Kori stood in the same spot listening to the sound of Kom's shoes hitting the ground until she could hear them no more. Heart pounding and feeling beyond hurt at her sisters' behavior, she turned however when she felt a large hand come down gently onto her shoulder.

She stared up at the sad face of Galfore for a moment feeling confused and almost ready to cry.

"What is going on Galfore?" Kori asked her voice sounding as small as she felt. Galfore pulled her into a hug and Kori closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort yet hating herself for needing it.

"I think it is time we have a talk Bungorf. And then afterwards we must seek out Princess Komand'r, for we all need to speak together as well," he said his voice sounding determined. His eyes were far away.


	3. Things Now Known

Chapter 3

Kori leaned her head back a bit to gaze up at Galfore's face.

"Why do you need to talk with _me_?" she asked confused.

"Because you need to understand some things before we seek out Komand'r." He replied letting her go.

"Like what Galfore?" She asked Galfore looked down at her briefly.

"Later Koriand'r. Right now I must get these children to the guest quarters to be watched" He said his eyes searching all around the hall before stopping on three guards stationed near the hall next to them.

"You three! Take the Princess back to her quarters." He said, addressing the guards before turning back to her," I'll be there shortly, bungorf, to explain. Wait there." he said to her before calling the other children, including Ryand'r, to follow him.

Kori watched him until the last possible minute before focusing her attention on the guards in front of her. She placed her golden hand into the waiting one in front of her and followed the three down the large blue halls of the castle back to her room.

And as Galfore instructed she waited, fidgeting on her bed, anxiously waiting for her door to open and for Galfore to come in.

It did not take that long. Kori could hear his footsteps as he came closer to her chamber and he didn't even have to knock at her door since she had already opened it before he could raise a fist.

Kori gazed up at her Knorfk'a with wide worried eyes for a moment before she stepped aside and let him in. She followed him toward the middle of the room and flew over to sit back on her bed, fidgeting nervously as she had before.

She examined Galfore sigh deeply as he closed the door and brought a chair over to bed so he sat in front of her. He looked tired yet still angry.

"Galfore?" she questioned feeling sorry for her K'norfka. Galfore gave her a tight smile.

"I am not really sure how to start bungorf, this is not something I ever thought I would have to discuss with someone so young, even if you are a princess, you do not need to know these things but…" he trailed off his voice sounding sorry.

"Well I guess I should start with the day she was born. You know the dreaded day called the Day of Infamy as all tamaranean's do. However you do not know the reasons behind it as we adults do. You are well aware of the damned race of the citadel, evil and big deformed men who try to make the Vegan System their own by terrorizing and capturing planets. Well on the day of your sister's birth, the citadel empire attacked the western part of Tamaran and killed many soldiers in her name. Tamaran's find the fault to be Komand'rs for being born and wasting your father's _precious _time when he should have been helping the attack.

"Another reason why the counsel does not like Komand'r so much is because she is considered deformed. Her black hair and purple eyes are unlike any other tamaranean's and since she cannot fly they find her to not even be a part our race… even though she very much so is. They think she is the incarnation of their weaknesses and that is why they shun her. They refuse to accept her as and and'r." He finished off shaking his head angrily.

Kori gasped in disbelief. Kom not and'r!

"But that's crazy Galfore! Kom is as much as an and'r as I am! And I love Kom's' black hair and purple eyes! Why cant they?" Kori's questioned angrily. Galfore smiled.

"I know you do Kori, and I can't say that I know the exact reason why they do not like her differences. I can only gander that it is because it is just _too _different. Too out worldly to be tamaranean. And they do not like the thought of a royal being like that. Royals are meant to be perfect Kori." Galfore explained. Kori shook her head.

"But that is wrong! Tamaranean's are supposed to be an accepting and kind race!" Kori said furiously. Galfore shook his head.

"No race can ever be like that Koriand'r. No race is perfect. Tamaran is more accepting than most in some certain things but like all the others, Tamaran does not want to accept something that can ruin them all... They think Komand'r will ruin them." he said sadly. Kori couldn't help the reproachful expression on her face as she took in everything Galfore said as if it was a lesson.

"You don't believe all that do you Galfore?" Kori asked with disgust in her voice. Galfore shot her a small smile and took her hand into his big ones comfortingly.

"Of coarse I don't Koriand'r. If I did than I would be telling you that the counsel is right. I am not as blind sighted as they are. I know Komand'r is a royal worthy of the and'r name. It upsets me how cruelly the counsel can be for despite how strong Princess Komand'r has made herself because of this, she is still a little girl who is being abused by the people who should love and cherish her." Galfore said shaking his head in shame of the counsel. A pregnant silence followed those words as both their minds drifted off.

Glancing at her K'norfka Kori wondered the reason for Galfore to tell her all this.

"K'norfka, why do you tell me all this?" Kori asked with confusion. Galfore's eyes snapped onto hers.

"Well bungorf it is important for you to understand just how the counsel views Komand'r. For as much as they hate her, they love you. They think that you and Ryand'r are the _only _two kin. Now come, we must find Komand'r." Galfore said, raising from the chair and outstretching his hand towards her.

Kori took it and jumped off the bed all the while feeling outraged at what Galfore just said.

"But that is unfair! How can they think such twisted things? I am not half as fit to be a ruler as Komand'r is! She is Knowledgeable and clever and she is a way better fighter than I am and-" Kori said fiercely as they walked down to Komand'rs room.

"I know bungorf. I know. Though you do not give yourself enough credit! Komand'r is older than you Koriand'r. You do not know what you are capable of yet so do not put yourself down. But I do agree that it is unfair,' Galfore amended kindly before his expression changed to agitation, 'If only X'hal could bring the Draconus Nebular to those in the counsel heads and clear them of their raced views…but that can not happen. And it doesn't change the fact that Komand'r is suffering." Galfore said sadly to which Kori's eyes glowed.

"Why can't X'hal do that?! Or better yet, let the draconic nebula just suck them up altogether! They have no right! …They should be a-…oh, they are such clorbags!" Kori said frustrated, her eyes glowing a fiery green. Galfore chuckled.

"Language Koriand'r, though I must agree. They are very much clorbags." he said kindly. Compatiable silence followed after that statement.

The great blue doors of Komand'rs bed room finally came into view a few moments later. As Galfore went to knock, Kori couldn't help the wave of sadness that once again came over her for her sister. She had not known before all of the hatred towards Komand'r being that she _really _was too naïve to really notice; always wanting to see only the good in people rather than the bad. But now she understood the reason why her sister did things, why she acts like how she acts and does what she does.

She had never seen the good. She had only seen the bad.

She was unsurprised when no answer came when Galfore knocked.

"Princess Komand'r?" Galfore called out, his voice gentle. No response.

"Kom! Please open up! K'norfka Galfore and I would like to speak with you." Kori said pressing her ear against the door as she too knocked.

No answer.

Swirling around to face her K'norfka, Kori held up her hands.

"Wait here." she said quickly before flying off around the corner and stopping at the weird looking Tamaranean soldier statue that stood against the wall.

Kori dropped down the floor at the statues feet and wiggled her way between the statues legs and pushed aside the hidden blue board that was there. Crawling through the hole behind it that just barely fit her, Kori stopped when she another obstacle was in her way. Mustering all her strength she pushed whatever blocking the whole away from the wall and shimmed through the little space there.

It was dark in Komand'rs room. Kori couldn't even see whatever it was she had pushed out of her way to get in there. Standing uncertainly for a moment, waiting for some sign that Kom had heard her noisy entrance, Kori started to make her way through her sister's room in the air, not wanting to trip on anything she could not see.

"Kom?" Kori called into the darkness. No one answered.

Flying towards where she knew to be a window that would cover the room in light, Kori felt better when the suns light shined into the room so she could see.

Turning back around Kori screamed when she saw her sisters enraged face right in front of her.

Kom's eyes were narrowed dangerously with hate and malice, her hands still fisted at her side and she seemed to even be growling. Kori, eyes wide and heart pounding, took a step back.

"What are you doing in here?" Kom bit out through clenched teeth, Kori stuttered out a reply.

"G-galfore and I were trying to call you but you did not answer, so I came in through the whole in your wall…" Kori trailed off when Kom seemed to get angrier still.

"I did not answer for a reason you stupid _brilic'khag_! Get out!" Kom said shrilly. Kori gasped but felt her own temper rising.

"I am not a _brilic'khag_! You are! I have not even done anything to you and yet you are being so mean! I will _not _leave! Galfore wants to speak with both of us and it is not my fault you are being a spoilt baby and won't answer your door!" Kori yelled back her eyes glowing green.

Komand'r seethed.

"I have never been a spoilt brat Koriand'r, that title belongs with you. And this is _my _room and I do not want you or that stupid brainless idiot's company." she said in a low, dangerous drawl. Kori glared at her.

"Well you do not have a choice!" Kori said before stomping over to the big blue door and thrusting it open. Galfore stood with a slightly impatient expression behind it.

Seeing Koriand'r in the room with a malicious look Komand'r, Galfore face took on a surprised expression.

"Koriand'r! How did you get in here?" Galfore's booming voice asked. Kori opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Get out both of you!" Komand'r cried from behind them. "You do not have a right to be in here!"

Galfore merely sighed; Komand'r made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat at such a display of weakness.

"Komand'r, please calm down. I know that you must be upset, as you have every right to be but I _must _speak to you." Galfore explained gently.

"I am not upset! Now get out of here! I do not want to talk!" Komand'r demanded fiercely looking almost mad with rage.

"I am sure you do not want me to leave. I know you are curious as to what the counsel wanted so badly for you to find out. I am here to tell you." Galfore informed.

In a flash Komand'r expression changed to a blank cold look. Kori glanced on in shock at her sister's behavior.

"Speak." Kom demanded simply with a 'go on' gesture. Galfore glanced around the room, it was only then that Kori noticed just how trashed it was.

In the dark, Kori could not see just what a state her sister's room was in and she was suddenly grateful that she did not walk in the room but flew for she surely would have tripped a hundred times trying to get through it.

You could barely see the floor since everything, all of Kom's knickknacks and bookshelves, furniture… everything was toppled over or thrown to the ground. Slash marks lined the sheets and pillowcases and Kori had a feeling it was all due to that new dagger Kom got.

Kori turned to stare incredulously at her sister who merely raised an eyebrow at Galfore with her arms crossed tightly against her chest.

"Well?" she said rudely. If Galfore was even slightly disturbed with Komand'rs state of room he did not show it, he just merely turned and picked up a chair behind him and gestured for the two girls to sit on the bed. Kori rushed to obey but Komand'r stayed where she was, still with her arms crossed.

"Komand'r you especially will want to sit down." Galfore said gesturing to her bed. Komand'r said nothing but her eyes did harden.

"No." she said in a 'that's final' tone and Galfore did not try to argue but angled his chair so he could see them both.

"Well Komand'r, as you know the counsel is not very fond of you." Galfore said bluntly, tamaranean's were not known for subtleness.

"I more than know." Kom's voice said darkly, Galfore continued as Kori listened as if he was talking about a new lesson.

"They do not think you are fit to be ruler. They also do not think it is necessary for you to be taught by the warlords of Okaara since they do not consider you royalty." Galfore said sounding sorry and shooting a stony Komand'r a pitying look.

"Do not give me that look Galfore. I do not want pity. I want you to both leave." Komand'r said lowly her eyes narrowed once more and looking at Galfore dead on with hate in her eyes.

"I am not finished yet Komand'r." Galfore said shaking his head. Komand'rs jaw clenched.

"I do not care what you have to say! You have already told me that I cannot go to Okaara what else do you want to do! Tell me they are going to have me killed as well!" Komand'r said glowering.

"No princess you are going to Okaara but only on the account that Koriand'r goes with you. It is a negotiation that your parents worked out with the council members." Galfore said staring at Komand'r with an observant eye.

Kori stared in shock at her K'norfka. She know understood why he wanted to talk to her earlier and explain the views of the council. Because they do not like Komand'r but love her, Kom would have to go to Okaara with her and not fight her own battles alone like it was normally done with the and'r family.

But then again neither would she.

Kori's eyes snapped to Galfore with agitation before her eyes sought out Kom's. She was surprised to see Komand'r shaking with rage.

"So I have to go with her because the council doesn't think I can go alone?" Kom bit out in a voice so unlike her usual confident drawl. Galfore gave a hesitant shake of his head.

"Yes and no. Koriand'r has to go with you because the counsel will not accept you as and'r heir, they do not want you to think that you are still entitled for the throne. They want Kori to be there as well because they see her as the next Empress." Galfore informed.

Kori couldn't help but blanch and was rendered speechless.

"Her! The next Empress!" Komand'r bellowed pointing a finger in Kori's direction. Galfore simply nodded.

Komand'r disgusted purple eyes stared down at her incredulously. They scanned over every visible part of her body, measuring her up, before scowling and rising her eyes to meet Galfore's. Kori couldn't help but glance down at herself to guess what Komand'r might have seen.

"This is some sick joke right? I mean Koriand'r is nothing but a…a weak child! _She _is not fit to be Emperess!" Komand'r cried turning her head once again to Kori with spiteful eyes. Kori tried not to shrink away, Kom's words feeling like a jab to the heart.

Galfore opened his mouth to speak, a deep frown on his face, but Komand'r was not looking at him but at Kori and she, apparently, was not finished.

"She is nothing special! I am the better fighter! I am the smartest! I am the stronger one! How could they possibly think they would want her on the throne? I am much better fit to rule! Even if I look different than them, it is better than having an incompatant ruler that Koriand'r will surely be!"

"That is enough Komand'r! I know you are upset but you do not have to belittle your sister to make yourself feel better! She did not ask for this. It is the counsels view and it can not be changed. Koriand'r is-" Galfore said defensively but Kori had stopped listening she was trying very hard not to start crying. To not be weak like Komand'r believes her to be.

She was _not _stupid!

She was _not_ weak!

She was and'r! She was strong, brave and knowledgeable and Komand'r was _wrong_. She could be a great Empress! Like Komand'r would be if she got the chance.

Like Luand'r.

Squaring her shoulders and brushing the tears in her eyes away and taking a calming breathe, Kori turned to her sister with a cool indifference. Although she knew she could never have the natural detachment that Komand'r seemed to be born with, Kori knew she could have something pretty close like it.

Meeting Komand'rs eyes so purple and cold and spiteful, with her own glowing green, it sent a trickle of sadness into Kori's heart to know that that hate was for her.

"I am _not _stupid, I am _not _weak. I am and'r just like you and _I _could rule Tamaran just as good as any and'r has before me. Do not take out your troubles on me." Kori said calmly before letting her anger fuel her flight and flying out of Komand'rs room, heading for her own. Kori knew it was forbidden to go about the castle without a guard, but Kori, for once, did not listen to the rules.

She felt tired, angry and hurt at the exchange that just occurred. She did not like fighting with Komand'r because, most of the time, Komand'r would win. She knew just what hurt Koriand'r the most while Kori knew nothing of how to hurt her sister because Kori did not like hurting her at all. She did not look for confrontations or try to pick out faults in her sister, or Ryand'r.

She cared for them too much.

Although Komand'r did have a right to be angry and upset, she did not have a right to take it out on her younger sibling. And despite the tough front she attempted before she left, Koriand'r still felt hurt by her sister's cruel words because she knew in a way that Kom was right.

Kori was not fit to be Empress. Then again, Kori didn't _want _to be Empress.

Touching down onto the ground and opening her door, Kori let this new realization sink in.

She did not want to be Empress of Tamaran. She didn't want to have to be around people in the counsel, so pompous and arrogant with their judgemental views and narrow minded thinking. She didn't want to hide every little emotion just so she wasn't labled weak or too kind like her parents have to.

Kori wasn't sure if she could handle being like that.

She just wanted to be the sister of the empress like Galfore is the older brother of an empress. She would do her duty from the sidelines. Get the education she needed and just continue living her life without the pressure of the council on her shoulders. But that seemed impossible now. She was going to become the next ruler of Tamaran.

Walking dejectedly to her bed, Kori plopped down heavily and stared at her ceiling for a long time. That is until she heard the familiar soprano cooing of her pet zarneck.

Gasping Kori snapped up from her bed to gaze around her brightly lit extravagant room with wide green eyes.

"Bungorf!" Kori cried happily, leaping from her bed and embracing her pet, enjoying the vibration she felt when it started cooing again. Starfire sat there on the floor petting the strange furry pink, equinox looking creature with it's long neck and fluffy tail.

"Oh my little bungorf, I am most displeased with how this day turned out!" Koriand'r cried rocking the zarneck as she talked, her green eyes staring vacantly as absentmindedly, she stroked the creature.

Sighing, Kori looked down at the creature lovingly, pushing her unruly shoulder length hair behind her ear. Her hand froze in mid air and her head snapped up with a gasp.

"Oh! I forgot Komand'rs flower in the hall! X'hal I hope nobody took it, Kom would be so unhappy if they did. Or…," Kori stared down at the floor sadly. "She probably wont care, she hates me anyway. Oh my little bungorf! You and Ryand'r are all I have left! And Galfore of coarse but still…" Kori trailed off and stared mournfully out her oval window at the blazing tamaranean sun shined brightly onto the land she loved.

"I wish I had more friends."


	4. Okaara

Chapter 4

Koriand'rs big, bright green eyes stared forlornly out at the vast sea of red haired, gold skinned Tamaraneans' wishing she was anywhere than where she recently had to be. Stuck standing beside her enraged sister and her misbehaving brother next to the two overly grand throne chairs, awaiting for their parents arrival.

Kori sighed and shifted impatiently, stretching the uncomfortable itchy deep red dress she was told she had to wear for today's festivities that scratched her skin. Next to her, Komand'r shot her an irritated look and Kori sighed, frustrated as well, but stood still.

How she hated the day of Infamy.

She hated having to stay all day mournful and sad and wear such ugly red dresses for the blood shed on this day and having to be all proper and arrogant.

Plus, she hated how it was, incidentally, on the same day as her sister's birthday. A day that should be happy and rejoiceful.

Instead it's the total opposite.

Kori's thoughts were abruptly cut off as the blaring trumpets sounded her parents fashionably late arrival and ended all talk in the hall. She glanced behind her shoulders at the two grand doors behind the throne chairs to get a glimpse of her parents as they come in.

Myand'r walked in first, his strides long but powerful, his exposed leg muscles rippling with power. His red cloak blew behind him with an undetectable wind and his long, voluptuous, magenta wavy hair surrounded his face in great masses as he gazed sternly out at the crowd with glowing green eyes. His very impressive tall form carried on until he stood in from of the bigger two of the grand throne chairs, though he did not sit down.

Luand'r gracefully swept into the room after him, her eyes dull like all the others in the hall, only the Emperors eyes were allowed to glow on this day. Though her mothers face did carry its own sense of fierceness as she gazed at the crowd. She wore a royal tamaranean green warrior suit and her orangey hair fanned out around her curvaceous body like a cloud. She went to the smaller of the throne chairs and unlike her husband sat elegantly down.

Myand'r stepped further away from the chairs towards where they stood off to the side and fisted his heart at the crowd.

"My people gathered to grieve on this day of sadness, red be the blood that spilt here on this day eleven years ago, vengeance marks this day now… We all know the reason for being here, please grab onto your rutahs tightly and let your light fill it up hole." Myand'r requested grabbing onto the green stone pendant on his neck brace, where most tamaraneans had their rutahs.

Koriand'r did as what was requested and let the energy in her body she used for flight, flow into the rutah. Slowly her rutah began to glow, as did everyone else's in the hall, except for Komand'r since she could not harvest the sun's energy for flight. The hall shone slightly from the glow on everyone's rutahs.

"Let us hope X'hal can feel the energy for our soldiers to help give them peace." Myand'r said slightly forlorn as the hall reciprocated their hopes as well and let the energy flow out into a collective ball.

And then it was over.

All the preparation and hype about this stupid ceremony, only for it to end in almost a blink of an eye.

Koriand'r shuffled behind Komand'r, Ryand'r right on her heels as they followed out behind the door to the left of the throne chairs, their parents heading off to the right.

"How stupid can this get, moping around for dead fools." Komand'r hissed between her teeth bitterly as they walked out the door. Koriand'r glanced at her sister in surprise; this was the first time Komand'r had spoken to her since they found out from Galfore that she had to go with Kom to Okaara a day ago.

Not wanting to upset her sister, Koriand'r nodded in understanding although she did not agree. Though, a boring task this ceremony surely was, it paid respect to those who passed and Koriand'r did not think it stupid.

"They died because they were too weak to fight and live. Why should we respect weaklings? They're already gone, mourning wont bring them back." Komand'r ranted not even paying attention to her nodding younger sister.

Kori snuck a glance at Ryand'r who looked slightly confused and opened his mouth to speak but Kori grabbed his hand and shook her head no, signaling that it was not a good idea to comment; Ryand'r closed his mouth questionably.

"Weak all of them. I will never be that way. The Okaara's teachings will help me with that and when I'm done perhaps I'll go to a different planet or maybe even a different solar system and learn more from even _better _warriors." Komand'rs voice took on an excited note, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. Koriand'r rarely ever heard such excitement in her sisters voice.

"But Komand'r how will you get there?" Kori asked confused. Kom's head snapped to hers as if seeing her for the first time. She smirked.

"I'll find a way." Kom said nonchalantly as she strutted ahead of them and Kori didn't doubt that she could.

"What about us? And Tamaran?" Kori asked sadly. Kom twirled around, her red dress swinging around her lethal form and her black hair fanning around her.

"What about Tamaran sister dear? They have made it clear that I am not welcome here when they have _you _to rule them." she laughed bitterly. "Besides, I do not want to be on a planet that is ruled by you. X'hal knows what will happen to this place when you become Empress." she laughed again cruelly while turning around and walking ahead. Kori did not follow, too hurt by her sisters words. Letting go of Ryand'rs hand Kori turned around and let her gaze fall to the floor, hoping that her tears would go away.

"Kori?" Ryand'rs sweet, concerned little voice asked unsurely, giving her some comfort and she was able to get rid of the tears fairly easy. She felt Ry's little hand sneak back into hers and squeeze and she couldn't help but smile at him as she turned back to him, pushing back his crazy hair from his worried face.

"Thanks Ry. Lets go." Kori said and once again they started towards the way Kom went, though they did not run into her again.

In fact, Kori did not see Kom for the rest of the day of Infamy, not even for the goodbye feast they had made in both of their honors, though no one seemed to miss Kom. Kori was worried to say in the least and when Galfore had taken her back to her room for bed, Kori had decided that she would go check up on her later.

So a little while later, young Koriand'r hopped up from her bed and flew silently to her door, opening up just a tad bit and peering out into the hall to see if anyone was around. Unable to detect any presence, Kori glided out of the door.

And screamed.

Right in front of her door lay her little bungorf, her zarneck creature friend with its neck mangled and broken; eyes wide open and glassy, staring up at her lifelessly, frighteningly. Blood tinted the bubble gum pink fur from the two huge puncture wholes in its neck, making it almost look green.

Kori sunk down heavily onto her knees next to the dead zarneck, tears pouring out of her eyes. Despairingly, Kori brought the zarneck onto her lap, letting her tears splash onto its face.

"Oh my little bungorf, my little zarneck!" Kori cried out sadly, her green eyes looking into its glassy ones.

Alerted by the yell, two guards came soaring into the hallway, weapons at ready, eyes blazing green which all abruptly ended at the sight of the crying princess on the floor.

Kori couldn't even care less about crying in front of them even though it is considered a disgusting thing to do. Her bungorf was killed, murdered right in front of her door. It was a hard blow to take, death was not something Kori had ever been introduced to before. She didn't even notice the guards all staring at her with shocked faces until one of them spoke.

"Princess Koriand'r what has happened. Why did you scream?" one guard asked, clearly not seeing the dead zarneck she was cradling.

"m-My zarneck was m-murdered and left right in f-front of my door!" she cried out through her tears. A pregnant silence followed after that remark only broken my Koriand'rs sniffles and tears.

"Princess Koriand'r!" A great booming voice cried from done the hall. Kori looked up from her zarneck to see Galfore coming done the hall towards her, the guards moving aside to let him pass. Galfore sunk down onto one knee in front of her and stared done at the creature in her arms and then at her tear stained face.

"What has happen bungorf?" Galfore asked concern shining in his green eyes.

"My zarneck was murdered!" Kori cried and raised her arms holding the creature up for Galfore to see better who looked sadly down at the creature.

"Hm. Those look like teeth marks. Where did you find him? In your room?" Kori shook her head.

"No, he was dead in front of my door." Kori said before seeing her mistake. Too late.

"Koriand'r! What were you doing out in the hall at this late hour, unsupervised?" Galfore's booming voice made Kori flinch and clutch her zarneck tighter.

"It's just that I was worried Galfore! I did not see Kom all day after the ceremony and I was just going to check on her and see how she was doing but then I saw my bungorf dead on the floor and…" Kori broke off feeling tears well up in her eyes again and Galfore's face turned from angry to sympathetic.

"It is alright princess. You can always get a new zarneck and I will find out who killed this one." Galfore consoled but Kori furiously shook her head.

"No! I don't want another zarneck, not after this one was killed! It would be like trying to replace her! I want my bungorf back!" Kori cried dramatically.

Galfore shook his head.

"Come now Koriand'r do not be petulant, it is not becoming of a princess. We will give the zarneck a proper burial tomorrow in the morning before you go to Okaara, but for right now I want you to go clean up the blood on you and go back to bed. You have a long day tomorrow and it will not do you well to not get a goodnights sleep." Galfore demanded sternly to which Kori reluctantly nodded, her eyes still pooled with tears.

She let Galfore take her zarneck with a heavy heart, her emerald eyes never leaving the dead creatures face as he passed it to another guard.

"Come." Galfore said standing her up gently and helping into her room, causing her to finally look away from the creature. He pointed to her bathroom and gently pushed her in that direction.

"Go clean up, I'll wait out here." he demanded to which Kori silently obeyed, feeling depressed.

Kori washed the dead creatures blood off her body with tears streaming down her face. She then grabbed new bed clothes and trudged out the door and back to Galfore who helped her back into bed.

Galfore stood over her bed gazing down at her with pitying eyes before shuffling out of room.

"Try to get some sleep Koriand'r. Your zarneck is in a happier place with X'hal and all the other deceased zarnecks to keep him company, so do not be sad for him bungorf. He is happy." Galfore consoled from her doorway. Kori nodded, though he did not see it.

"I just am sad that he was killed Galfore. I wish I would have been there to help him." Kori said tears still spilling from her eyes, her voice sounding very choked and small. Galfore sighed and came back to her bed and gently brushed the tears from her face.

"Princess, it does not do well to dwell on the could-have-beens. You must take things in stride and learn from them. Your zarneck was attacked and killed and yes, you may feel sorry for him and that you could not be there but your zarneck was just unlucky but you are, for if you were there as well, who knows what could have happened to you. So I am for one, glad that it was your zarneck on the floor and not you. And I bet that your zarneck would think the same thing. So rest Koriand'r knowing that your zarneck died with dignity." Galfore said and though his words weren't exactly what she wanted to hear, it still comforted her because she knew he was right; and she would take this in stride. Although she still felt bad.

"Okay Galfore." Kori said with a hiccup that made him smile as he got up to leave.

"Goodnight my bungorf."

"Goodnight K'norfka." Kori called before her door was lightly shut as did her eyes.

….

Dark green eyes opened painfully slow. Kori did not want to wish to wake up, fully aware of what was ahead for her today. She knew that this was the last time she would wake up from this bed in a long time, that she would be leaving for Okaara in just a few hours much to her sad hurt.

"Princess Koriand'r you must wake up on don on some proper burial clothes." Galfore's voice said gently from somewhere to her left. Kori suppressed a yawn.

"Yes alright Galfore." Kori mumbled getting out of bed slowly and turning to her bathroom where she then freshened up and changed her clothes.

Galfore's huge form was waiting for her perched on her bed. She felt a pang in her heart as she gazed at his tired, solemn green eyes. She did not, however, offer words of comfort when she to felt so down.

Galfore opened the door for her and set for to the right with Kori trailing behind him.

"We found out how your zarneck died princess." his voice was gentle though it cut through the silence like a knife. Kori raised her eyes from the floor to gaze sadly at her K'norfka.

"How did it die Galfore?" Kori asked, her voice subdued

"A glorg ate it. Apparently the little creature just got too close to it and wound up losing it's life." Galfore explained shaking his head.

Kori sucked in her breath. Death by a glorg, the big creatures that guard the outside of the palace. Their bodies like huge boulders and teeth as sharp as the guards blades. A death by a glorg is a harsh one since their teeth are known for being able to drain the solar energy that tamaranean's and tamaranean creatures strive on.

"Oh that is a horrible death Galfore! How could my little bungorf get out there when I only keep her in my room! And I did not let her out, I know I didn't! Oh X'hal my poor little bungorf!" Kori cried burying her face in her hands. She felt Galfore's big hand come down on her shoulder comfortingly.

"There, there princess, all will be okay. We will give your zarneck a proper burial and then you will rejoice in his new beginning as the sun's ray." Galfore said sincerely, patting Koriand'rs back.

Her sniffles, however, did not stop even though she tried hard for them to. Kori just couldn't help but feeling as if the death of her zarneck meant a little more than what it seemed. Almost as if something was changing, a certain innocence that was going to be lost.

They stopped in the lush garden of the palace ground bathed in the sun's orange glow in front of a handsome orange tree. Already there was the jewel containing her zarneck's ashes that they would be releasing to furnish the land.

In what felt like a matter of minutes, in which Koriand'r said a heartfelt goodbye with Galfore and scattered the ashes while playing the traditional tamaranean burial song, (equipped with trumpets and all) Kori was solemnly walking back into the palace where she would prepare some last minute things before her departure to Okaara, something that she was more than happy that Galfore had avoided to talk to her about during their time together.

A tightness filled her chest and butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought. She was not ready to go to Okaara. She was not like Komand'r, she was not a fighter.

But she had no choice.

And with an accepting sigh, Kori finished getting her things ready, only allowed to take the necessities rather than comforts and although she had all her things ready, her heart felt far from it.

So it came as a big surprise when Galfore came into her room asking how her progress in packing was going and if she was ready for her stuff to be taken down.

"Is it already almost time to leave?" Kori asked feeling slightly nauseous. Galfore nodded his head before crossing her room and sitting heavily down on the chair next to her bed. He gestured with a scarred hand for her to sit on her bed. Gingerly she did so.

"My little bungorf." Galfore said sadness brewing in his eyes despite the faux smile on his face, "I know I have avoided for a long time, too long perhaps, about telling you of the counsels desicion regarding Komand'rs training. I should not have done that and I hope you can forgive me for giving you so little time to adjust to what is happening to you. Okaara is not…is not a place you are ready to go. It will be a lot harsher than what you are accustomed to but you are an and'r and I know you will be able to adjust to it." Galfore broke of, his green eyes unable to look into her face from guilt. Then suddenly a huge smile broke of into his face and a gleam came into his green eyes.

"I have, however, brought something with me that I hope will make amends." He said holding the anticipation as he glanced down at her. Kori couldn't help but smile brightly at this news.

"Oh what is it Galfore!" she asked excitedly. Slowly Galfore brought his hands behind him.

Kori waited impatiently until Galfore placed a huge strange purple and pink jar into her hands.

Kori squealed loudly and almost broke the jar from hugging it to her so tightly as she twisted the lid open.

"Zorkaberries!" she cried happily, sticking her finger into the jar and taking an elated lick. Kori sighed contently and stared at Galfore before hugging him tightly in appreciation.

"Oh thank you Galfore! This was a great gift!" She said gratefully, Galfore laughed and hugged her back.

"Anything for my bungorf. Now finish packing. The ship leaves shortly and I have to go talk to Komand'r." Galfore informed letting Kori go.

"How is Kom?" Kori asked worriedly, wanting to go check her sister. Galfore shook his head.

"I am not very sure Koriand'r, but I assure you she is anything but unhappy." Galfore said on his way to the door. He paused for a moment to look back at Kori and thumping his heart with a long stare.

"Galfore?" Kori asked at his strange behavior.

"I will miss you bungorf." he said sadly and Kori felt tears come to her eyes as she lunged herself at her K'norfka.

"Oh Galfore I will miss you too!" she cried feeling sorrow but comforted by his big arms around her.

The sorrow stayed with her still as she finished getting her things together, carefully storing her zorkaberries. It felt like such a short time to her when Galfore returned to her room followed by Myand'r, Luand'r and a handful of guards in his wake.

They stood their imposing figures standing expectantly at her door; only Galfore's eyes seemed to hold remorse.

"It's time to go." Myand'r voiced out to her beckoning; she went without saying a word, letting the guards carry her things as they went to get Komand'r.

Kori glanced up at Galfore letting only a tint of sadness and fear show through.

"Will I be able to say goodbye to Ryand'r?" she questioned. Galfore nodded.

"All of Tamaran will be there to send you of princess, including Ryand'r." Galfore answered and Kori felt a little sense of comfort and relief at that as they came to Komand'rs room.

Myand'r stepped forward and simply waved a hand in front of the door which immediately opened for him. Komand'r was already waiting for him, perched calmly on her bed; purple eyes holding no emotion for the people in front of her.

"Come. It is time to go." Myand'r said although Kom was already in front of him.

"Lets." she responded nonchalantly before setting of down the hall without waiting for Myand'r to go first; but Kom knew she was too excited to care for properness for she knew that under that cool exterior, Komand'r was positively bouncing with excitement.

The walk out to the ship seemed too short for Kori who felt like it went to quickly. But when the bright big orange sun's rays obscured her vision due to its intensity and she was finally able to see the huge shinny purple oval ship, Kori knew her time was up. Cheers filled her ears as the huge crowd of Tamaraneans cried out for the two princesses excitedly. Kori wished she was one of the people in the crowd rather than the one being cheered for.

She couldn't help but smile, however, at the sight of her bouncing brother, a little red haired speck next to the ship that got closer with ever step she took. Ryand'r tore away from his own female sitter and flew towards them at a rapid speed, catching the amused eyes of the crowd. For a male tamaranean, what would normally be considered outrageous for a girl to do, would be just fine for them. Although women were held in higher esteem.

"Ryand'r!" Kori cried hurrying to him as well, plastering a smile on her face.

"Kori!" he called flying straight into her open arms where she clutched him tightly.

"I will miss you my brother." Kori said still holding him.

"I will miss you too Kor." he responded. Kori stepped away, still holding his shoulders.

"Promise to be safe and not to misbehave too much?" Kori commanded more than asked though he shock his head enthusiastically anyway.

A small hand fell onto her shoulders and moved her away before Kori's vision was filled with Kom's black hair.

"Kick butt Kom!" Ry cried enthusiastically. Kom's laughter sounded more like a drawl.

"Of coarse brother, it's what I do best." she said coolly as they embraced. "And you do the same as well Ryand'r. I do want to find out that my brother's getting his butt kicked without his sister to protect him." Kom said as they parted. Ry smirked, it looked eerily like Kom's at the moment.

"Of coarse sister, it's what I do best." he mimicked, flipping imaginary hair back. Kom laughed.

"Lets keep moving." Luand'r said breaking the farewells swiftly with her own grace starting ahead with Myand'r. Kori stayed in the back watching Kom and Ry walk hand in hand in front of her; for some reason Kori didn't feel like being a part of that.

"I know you are troubled Koriand'r but you must try at least to take the most you can out of this." Kori looked up at Galfore with wide confused eyes as he smiled down at her. Closing her mouth, Kori nodded and squared her shoulders.

The plank lowered for Kori and Kom when they finally reached the ship, emitting two blue skinned white bearded bald men, with two sharp teeth protruding from his bottome lip, who stood tall and confidently on the lowered plank. They bowed their heads to Myand'r and Luand'r in greeting and looked down at them when they approached, inspecting them critically with wise black eyes.

The bigger of the two Okaarans outstretched his teal colored hand towards them and immediately Komand'r took a hold of it for a second before letting go, followed by Ry and then herself.

His hand was cold and harder than most other worlders; Kori did not notice, too busy absorbing his way of communicating to answer. Like a transmission the words and meaning flowed into her mind like water down her throat. She felt quenched and knowledgeable afterwards. She let go of his hand and waited for him to speak.

"Princess Komand'r and Princess Koriand'r. We except you to train in Okaara." The warlord said giving them a nod. Kori followed Koms example of bowing her head. As one, the Okaarans turned and bowed their heads at Myand'r and Luand'r before proceeding into the ship.

Komand'r immediately followed after with Kori right on her heals up the plank. When she reached the top of the entrance of the ship she glanced over her shoulder at the people below, at Myand'r and Luand'rs detached faces, at Ryand'rs bouncing, excited form and at Galfore's sad eyes that went deeply into her heart and out at the sea of cheering Tamaraneans behind them. She couldn't tear her eyes away even as the plank started to rise and close, she continued to gaze at it all until she couldn't anymore and the plank sealed shut.

"Come, we will take you to where the other trainees are." The Okaaran's voice snapped Kori out of her trance and she turned her head back to gaze at the two blue man as they started to move, Komand'r right behind them. Kori hurried after with a twinge of nervousness.

The lighting in the ship was dim and the air was cold; Kori did not like it, so used to the bright rays and heat of the Tamaranean suns and moons. The ships interior was a boring shinny gray that gave Kori a headache and the corridors were wide and spacious filled with only air. She sped up closer to Komand'r for some feeling of comfort. Kom shot her an odd look as if she knew what Kori was doing and was ashamed of it.

The warlords took them through many different corridors explaining things to them occasionally-though Koriand'r didn't listen to busy taking in and adjusting to her surroundings- but other than their own footsteps and voices, they heard nor saw anyone. Finally the warlords turned to an opening in the wall and lead them through the archway, coming to a stop at to big gray shinny doors that opened automatically when they got there.

Low chatter reached Kori's ears when they walked through and though her vision was obscured by the two Okaarans, she knew there were other people in the room. They stood there for a moment not saying a word before taking a step aside to let Komand'r and Kori pass.

"This is where you will be staying until we reach Okaara. We will be back later when we get the last student in."

Kori stepped inside a slightly brighter room filled with all different kinds of other children of different races. Some of them gazed at her with wide eyes, some gazed at her uncaringly from where they stood in their seats; Kori gazed at them in wonder never having seen so many different races, though some of them she could recognize.

Her eyes stared around at each and every one of them as she crossed the room, subconsciously following Komand'r to the back.

Her emerald eyes abruptly locked onto big ebony colored heavily lidded eyes that held her own and almost made her stop walking. Distantly she felt a pull in the back of her mind and her feet start to slow as her eyes remained locked onto those big black ones. She started to walk closer towards them, feeling dazed and knowing that she shouldn't, but those eyes were demanding it.

"Koriand'r what are you doing?" Kom bit into her ear, grabbing onto her arm tightly, but Kori barley even felt it, her feet did not stop.

"Koriand'r stop!" Kom demanded, her tone angry. Kori blinked, her sharp tone bringing her senses and slowly her feet stopped moving and confusion washed over her.

"Wha-" Kori started ripping her eyes away from those huge black ones and locking onto Kom's made dark purple ones. Kom tugged roughly on Kori's arm pulling her back towards her.

"What is the matter with you?" Kom whispered angrily into her ear, Kori narrowed her eyes in confusion and anger.

"Nothings the matter with me. Let go of my arm." Kori demanded but Kom did not listen, just pulled her further into a room. Kori yanked her arm back and glared at her sister.

"I can walk myself." Kori said walking past her with a frown on her face. Kom smirked and folded her arms.

"Apparently not." She drawled as Kori sat down as if dismissing her, but curiosity got the best of her.

"What do you mean?" Kori asked with detachment.

"Well you practically flouted over to that guy over there like an idiot." Kom replied.

"What?" Kori asked dropping her demeanor to look where she pointed. And then she realized what happened right when she saw him.

"He hypnotized me. He's an Eurkaron." Kori said with surprise; when she glanced back over at him, he winked. Kori grimaced, her eyes starting to glow with displeasure. "Ew."

"Hm. Then next time don't be so stupid and stare at it's eyes when their black." her voice had a mocking edge to it that Kori did not like. She humped and crossed her arms mumbling under her breath something that Kom ignored.

"Listen Koriand'r. I am not your K'norfka. I will not be your nanny, you need to learn to take care of yourself while we're here. Besides, you need to if you are going to be an even a halfway descent Empresses. So start watching out for yourself." Kom said sternly. Kori just nodded her head subconsciously; on the inside however, Kori felt a whirlwind of unpleasant emotions. The biggest one of homesickness.

She wished she could go home.


	5. First Day

Chapter 5

The plank opened slowly and for every inch that it moved a blinding white light poured into the otherwise dark lit room. Kori blinked at its brightness from behind the two Okaarans, surrounded by the other forms of students picked up from their own planets.

Excitement, nervousness and sadness bloomed in her heart with the realization that she was gone from her own world (where she had never even left the palace grounds) to a whole new one; a place meant to test her limits to the extreme and make her into a warrior.

Was she ready for that?

_No_, she thought taking a deep breath as the plank was fully lowered and the Okaarans lead them out. _But maybe I don't have to be._

Barely able to see more than the white light, Kori blinked so that her eyes would get adjusted sooner. When they did Kori couldn't help but gasp in wonder.

The Okaara world was said to be a waste like terrain and damaged beyond repair but Kori did not think so at all. The terrain was all rock, yes, but it all connected to look like a huge grand palace and the tower structures had producing bright houses wrapped all around them that reminded Koriand'r of her own Tamaranean palace back home. It gave her a sense of belonging.

"Wow." she breathed in wonder.

"Yes, it is pretty isn't it?" a male voice spoke to the left of her. Kori looked up once again into ebony eyes of the Eurkaron but had enough sense to look away immediately before she lured once more by his hypnotic eyes.

"Who are you?" Komand'r bit out latching her hand around Kori's wrist and pulling her slightly behind her. Kori looked curiously at her sister for a second, surprised that she would protect her when she had said on the ship that Kori had to start watching out for herself.

"Luir. And you would be?" his lips did not move as he spoke, but rather the voice seemed to manifest itself in the air in front of him in a voice that was gruff and throaty but airy at the same time, so different than any she had heard before. Gazing up at his face, Kori noticed that his eyes were no longer ebony but a milky white, standing out strongly against his dark skin; she also noticed the thick tail producing from his back and pointy ears, his long muscular arms, lean built and clawed feet. She guessed that he was probably as old as Komand'r.

"That is none of your concern. Leave my sister be _glorbick_. Your fawning is not appreciated." Kom demanded her voice strong as she gazed with superiority up at the boy.

"Hm. Then perhaps you would be interested. You are a right bit feistier and I have to say I like that a lot more." was his smooth reply. Kori grimaced and opened her mouth to retort for her sister but was cut off.

"Forget it _rolgb_. I don't meddle with your kind." she said arrogantly before stomping away to the other side of the walking group. Kori couldn't help but shake her head at her sister who was still griping her wrist rather tightly.

"You shouldn't call somebody such a derogatory term Kom, it isn't nice." Kori said disapprovingly

"Shut up Koriand'r." was Kom's drawling reply. Kori pulled her wrist from her sister's tight grip, a frown marring her otherwise beautiful face and turned away from her.

Kori watched the other diverse races face's as they walked through the Okaaran corridors and halls wishing that she could match a name to all the different faces. She had learned, like Galfore requested her to, all of the three hundred and thirty three races of the Vegan system yet she had no idea what those races really looked like. She relied mostly on guessing; letting it entertain her during their walk threw the grounds.

Turning around the corridor the big blue man from the ship lead the group up a massive winding staircase that traveled up for what seemed like days.

"Up these stairs are where each of you will be separated and placed to stay at starting with the door closest to the bottom of the staircase and all the way up to the highest one. Follow me." the Okaaran man spoke before setting off up the stairs.

Seemingly at random, when they reached a door, one of the Okaarans would point at someone in the crowd and assign him or her that room; only a little ledge separated the door to the staircase.

Kori was surprised when slowly the numbers of the group started dwindling and she was still there. Even Kom had been assigned a room way before her. There were only three people left with her on the staircase but Kori tried to not think much of it. She just examined the remaining people with her. She realized after a moment that the three others with her seemed to either be flouting above the steps or had wings. It dawned on her that the people at the top were all the people who could fly.

But those three other people were quickly assigned rooms until it was only Kori left at the tallest room of all.

She stood near the ledge leading to her room, waiting for the Okaarans to give her the okay for her to go in; instead they seemed keen in just standing there examining her thoroughly making Kori feel extremely uncomfortable. Finally, there eyes snapped back to hers with curiosity.

"You are Princess Koriand'r, second in line for the tamaranean thrown." There was a questionable undertone to his voice that made Kori frown and raise her chin.

"However, you are here because your people do not like the first in line to the thrown. Even though you are much too young for training." There eyes traveled over her again as if reading something just beneath her skin.

"Interesting." the spoke at the same time, still assessing her with their eyes for a long moment making Kori shift feeling anxious, though she tried not to show it. Finally one of the Okaarans opened the door and gestured for her to go in- that strange expression still on their faces- which Koriand'r immediately did without looking back once, shutting the door with her foot.

She stood at the entrance of her new, dark room for a moment with her heart pounding. She did not like that the Okaaran's new so much about the reasons why she was here. She had assumed that they did not even care; she wondered what it meant now that they did. Would she be kicked out or treated more delicately because of it? She hoped not, though she knew the likeliness of that happen was zero to none.

Yet still. She couldn't help but wonder why they even brought it up.

Dismissing the thought for a moment Kori examined her bedroom. The walls were a putrid yellow color crowned with black. There were no windows or any extra furniture. Just a small cot, a place to put her things and a table. A great decrease from the extravagancies she had in the palace.

Grimacing, Kori crossed the small room and placed her belongings away, taking her time folding and placing them neatly in their places since she had nothing better to do. She carefully placed the jar filled with zorkaberries next to her bed-after she had eaten a handful of them- and gingerly tested out her resting place; coming to find that it was hard and lank.

Kori sighed up at the ceiling.

_I can tell that I am not going to like it here._ Kori thought before letting her mind drift to better things.

The banging from her door snapped her back to reality with a jolt, causing her to fall of the bed. She squealed when her body landed roughly on the floor where she stayed for a moment blinking in surprise; the banging continued.

Kori scrambled off the floor and hurried to answer her door, opening it up a crack to see who her visitor was that was willing enough to climb up all those steps to get to her room.

Kori only got to see the light blue color of the mans arm that he braced upon the door before he rudely opened her door all the way and stood staring down at her with reproachful eyes. Kori had to tilt her head all the way back just to see them since the blue man was so tall. Almost as tall as Galfore.

"Are you done unpacking?" The man asked in a deep rumbling voice that was laced with displeasure. Kori nodded dumbly.

"Then you will come with me. I will be escorting you to your first lesson of today." he ordered turning to walk out the door. Kori blinked in surprise.

"We start already?" Kori asked. The man turned to shot her a disdainful look and continued his way out the door; apparently he didn't think her comment was worthy of an answer. Suppressing a groan, Kori followed after him, sulking.

They climbed down the stairs in silence while Kori gazed around the bright tower. She hadn't realized it before but the whole tower was covered in that dusty ugly yellow color. She frowned at it, already missing the calming lavender, purple and blue colors of the palace.

When they reached the bottom Kori was please to find all the other students assembled there with their own Okaaran guide.

"Hold." the man ordered her with an out stretched arm stopping behind the group.

Abruptly everyone started to quiet down in the group. Kori glanced around at the other curiously and flouted up to get a better look at what the others in front of her were seeing that quieted them down so.

Her curious eyes landed on a small round blue form of an Okaaran woman standing in front of the group. Her stance was upright and humble at the same time; her ebony eyes alert despite her lazy warm smile. Her attire showed her higher ranking position since her toga reached up high above her small head; demanding respect and awareness.

"Okaara greets you with many hello's all. Your teachings will bring you bountiful knowledge you will need to know to be a proper warrior and ruler. I beseech you, do your best. I am lady Vellony second headmaster." her voice was high pitched and she spoke extremely slow and Kori wondered if it was, perhaps, her old age.

The lady Vellony continued to smile pleasantly in front of the room for a whole minute until she decided to speak again.

"Go now and proceeded to your educators." she demanded. Immediately afterwards the crowd dispersed, only a few stragglers like herself still there, but Kori was too busy observing Lady Vellony to really take notice.

She watched the second headmaster as she removed something from her lip and turned towards her guards.

"Promising bunch I feel." she said to one of the men who nodded. Kori blinked. Lady Vellony's speech had changed from it's slow pace to on of normal speed and Kori wondered why she was talking like that before.

Abruptly, Kori was yanked, literally, from her thoughts as a huge blue hand clamped down tightly on her upper arm.

"Stupid troq! Did you not hear me calling you? Are you so stupid that you do not even know your name?" the big, burly man insulted. Kori blinked in surprise before anger spurted in her bosom and she roughly kicked him in the shin while pulling her arm out of his grasp and flouting up so that she was eyes level with him, and so that he could see her glowing green eyes.

"I did not hear you but that does not give you the right to insult me!" Kori bellowed angrily feeling like hitting him despite the fact that he was much more bigger and stronger than she was.

The man huffed but did not show any other acknowledgeable signs that he was listening; instead he fell into thoughtful silence and turned his back on her, starting for the corridor ahead.

Kori however, was fuming behind him.

To dare call her such a horrendous and ugly name just because she did not hear him really pushed her buttons.

_The nerve! The rudeness! Stupid-no good-ugly-big-freaky blue man! _Kori ranted in her head as they made there way down the halls, her hands clenched tightly at her sides in fists, her glowing green eyes glaring at his massive back form as she grumbled insults behind him.

A moment later the man stopped her in front of massive doubled yellow doors. He stood there for a moment staring down at Kori with observant narrow eyes. Kori stared right back with an angry pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know you are being watched Koriand'r. More so than the others. Lady Vellony and even the two pick up men who got you from Tamaran think they see something in you. I did not see it at first. Perhaps I looked too quickly to notice. But I do now." he trailed off, his face once again falling into that thoughtful expression.

Kori uncrossed her arms and scratched her head sheepishly.

She did not like that she was being watched by the other Okaarans. It made her feel like she had to be extra careful because her every move would be assessed and evaluated.

The Okaaran didn't give Kori time to dwell on his words for a second later he opened the yellow door in front of her and directed her inside before shutting the door behind her without another word.

When Kori turned around, the first thing that she noticed was that the room was very big and very blue. The walls, the furniture, even the lighting was all different shades of blue. It was slightly innerving.

The second thing she noticed was that it was filled with heavy thick tombs of books all stacked almost to the ceiling and a bunch of parchment scattered all over the place, along with strange artifacts and scopes.

Kori stared around the room in awe. She had only seen so many books once before in her life; in the study her father used to spend so much time in. She was never allowed in it for fear that she would break something.

"Greetings young Tamaranean princess. Forth you come to acquire understanding, knowledge. I extend those wishes most eagerly to you."

Kori turned fully to her left where her bewildered gaze locked onto a stunning pair of baby blue eyes unlike any she had ever seen before.

The lady stepped forward towards Kori with a serene smile on her pretty blue face. Her white hair extended all the way down to her ankles, some of it was twisted up into two piles on top of her head a couple strands coming out from the twist and falling to join the lose hair down near her feet. She wore a long white dress that started from her neck and trailed as she walked around her feet. The sleeves were very long and wide and went down past her waist.

As she came closer, Kori noticed that she was just barely taller than her though to Kori she had thought that the lady seemed as if she could touch the ceiling if she wanted to even though it was so much more higher than she was.

"I see that you are going to be bringing many surprises, your being here already has confirmed that. Sight blessed upon onto me to see this unsought." her voice seemed like a voice that should come out of an old lady's mouth and not from someone so young. Kori couldn't help but wonder how old she actually was.

"Who are you?" Kori breathed out, in awe at the woman in front of her. The smile never left the woman's face, though she did tilt her head to the side at her.

"Who I am you ask, a question so much like any other. Strange it is not that it is your first since I did not utter such a trivial yet important knowledge to you. My name Cealt-ia is the answer to your question. You wish however to know how many years I have been in existence. Funny question to want to know, though I be only forty three years old." her voice held amusement. Kori frowned.

"No, you did not ask that question up frontly. But you did not need to, for I not only see things untold, I hear things untold." Kori gaped at her.

"You are a seer?" The slight hint of distrust did not go unnoticed.

"The unknown is not something you welcome as openly as you could. The lesson most important that I will teach to you is broadening your mind. Come forth." She beckoned as she turned away from her and towards the far side of the blue room where a cluttered desk sat, next to it a great big orb clouded with swirls of blue. Kori had to doge stacks of books as she went and many of the papers on the floor were crumbled beneath her feet but Cealt-ia didn't seem to mind.

"The orb proceed to touch." Cealt-ia commanded lightly, her eyes fixated on hers. Kori gulped but placed her hands on the orb.

Images flooded into her mind as if she herself was really placed in them.

She was in a dark room surrounded by red haired, golden skinned people. All imposing, all arrogant, all demanding recognition and power. Their eyes all looking down menacingly at something she couldn't see.

All the sudden she was spinning in a whirl of white. Scared, Kori closed her eyes until the spinning stopped and then she was on the green crystalloid mountain closest to the Tamaranean sun, the ray of green light shinning down on where she stood. Komand'r was with her, gripping her hand tightly, her eyes filled with satisfaction. She could see the castle from here…

Again Kori found herself spinning in the whirl of white, except this time she didn't close her eyes and when the spinning stop she was again in a different place.

She was on her balcony looking up at the stars above her, at the constellations and moons of her planet. Her eyes drifted the Emerald Mountains far out in the horizon. She could see on the peek of one of the mountains the bright glow of fire. It was a day for the witches of Tamaran. A day where they could celebrate and do their rituals in peace far away from the judgmental eyes of the people.

When the spinning occurred, Kori was more than ready for it but she was not ready for the sight that met her eyes when it had stopped.

Shadows moved steadily closer to her frightened form, their eyes glowing with anger as they scolded her and Kom for trying to leave the grounds. They were not allowed to go to the Emerald Mountains. It was cursed, they said, a place for the damned and the wicked. They were never allowed to venture there again if they knew what was good for them…

"Interesting." a voice said right into her ear, successfully pulling her out of her memories; for that was exactly what they were, her memories of instances that happened a long time ago.

Kori blinked and the blue room she was in moments before came back into view. Breathing heavily Kori turned her wide eyes to the thoughtful woman next to her, letting her hands fall back down to her sides.

"X'hal! What was that?!" she asked to Cealt-ia who smiled down at her kindly.

"Your thoughts is what it is. Your reasons for the way your mind views the unknown. A little cryptic but not hard to understand." Kori blinked confused but did not voice any questions, instead she turned her eyes back to the blue orb in front of her and let her thoughts drift away.

"You wonder what purpose it is for being here that you should have? Too much thoughts put into such an answer. I understand some things about the situation you have now better. Worry not that your sister be stronger and smarter. Measure yourself not on the achievement of others but the achievements not yet unfold that you could accomplish. I see you accomplishing a lot to a magnitude even in your wildest dreams you could not imagine." Her smile was pleasant and kind and Kori couldn't help but feel better at her words.

"Your fears you must dispose of; the corruption thrust upon you, you must forget. More and this I will bestow upon you. Cealt-ia will teach you ways of the mind, the most powerful weapon. " She said with conviction before her smile returned and she turned away to pick up a book next to her.

"Now open this to start the lessons anew." she said placing the big book into Kori's hands.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A huge Okaaran man was waiting for Kori when she had finally stepped out of Cealt-ia's room. He was different then the rude one that had went to pick her up earlier from her new quarters. He was fatter and kinder looking and Kori felt better following him down the halls to the next lesson.

Cealt-ia had told her before her departure, that Kori was going to be trained in different lessons by two other teachers. She had said that her next lesson was most likely to be in fighting, something Kori wasn't too eager about.

For Kori wasn't so much as a fighter but rather a lover. She was not raised to use abuse, though if the occasion called for it she knew that she would immediately use it. She just hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that.

Yet she knew that to be empress she had to be more than an exceptional fighter. She had to be a warrior. She knew this with the utmost certainty so when the silent Okaaran man stopped and gestured for her to enter the door to her left, Kori did so immediately.

The room was big, _way _bigger that Cealt-ia's and the brick walls were all blue and the rough cobblestone floor was also blue.

Slightly timid, Kori entered the room and once again gazed around for her teacher.

"Hello?" Kori called, her voice echoing around the large room. She had only a second to react.

A battle cry sounded from up ahead and immediately, almost instinctively, Kori through herself to the side, narrowly escaping the sharp edged forked blade that clashed down on the spot she was occupying seconds before.

Wide eyed, Kori immediately sprang to her feet and stared at the muscular blue skinned, black haired Okaaran in front of her and eyed his blade that was still clutched in his hand with apprehension for the spot she had been in only seconds before now had a huge crater.

"Why do we fight?" the man's deep voice cut through the silence as sharply as the blade in his hand.

"I don't know sir…" Kori responded with honesty, her voice timid and afraid. Abruptly the man was in front of her his dark eyes boring into her own with an intensity that Kory felt compelled to back away.

"Wrong answer." he said, once again thrusting his sword down at her, Kori flew out of the way, though the blade managed to cut her in her leg.

"What is worth fighting for?" he asked as he spun around to face her flying form with the same intensity. Kori slightly frightened since she knew if she answered wrong the man would surely try to cut her again flew higher into the air using her fright as a fuel for flight before answering.

"I-I don't know!" she cried safely in the air. The man gazed up at her threw narrowed eyes. Kori only had time to utter a small squeak of surprise and fright before a glowing disk was launched at her and she ducked, the disk missing her face by a hair.

Frightened, Kori glanced back to see the disk stuck firmly in the wall. Gulping at the thought that it could have been stuck in her face, Kori turned and gazed at the dangerous man before her just in time to see him jump in the air and grab onto her foot. With a cry, Kori was crushed roughly onto the floor and held there by the man's foot on her chest. He knelt down so that he could peer down in her shocked eyes with his intimidating dark ones.

"Wrong answer." he said simply. Kori blinked.

A second later, the man released her and backed away from her until they were about six feet apart. Gazing at the man from her spot on the floor, Kori felt extremely frightened of the man, not knowing what to expect from him.

"But in time, you shall learn. Now stand up and choose your weapon from these selections." he said spreading his arms wide toward where rows of weapons were placed in cubbies in the wall. I blinked at the selection and walked timidly over.

"Does it matter which one I choose?" I asked as my eyes swept the malicious and intimidating swords spikes lazors and clubs. He didn't respond just stayed gazing at her penetratingly so Kori assumed that was a no.

Resisting a sigh, Kori went right up to the choices and snatched up a laser sword; after almost buckling over its from its heavy weight she put it back. She then reached out and grasped the handle of a light thin looking rod. She looked at it curiously, her eyes taking in the indentations in the rod where the hands were supposed to fit in and a button right in the middle. Unthinkingly, she pressed it and gasped when the heats flared out and slight heat carried throughout it. She turned back to the man who stood there in the same position he was in before.

"This one." she said holding it out. She watched as he walked towards her with narrow, suspicious eyes though fear was her main feeling. He just came right towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

She stood there awkwardly, unsure whether he would attack her or not and if she ready herself anyway. She decided not to take any chances so she got in a defensive position that she knew probably looked pitiful.

He just kept staring at her unnervingly and suddenly his hand reached out. Kori bit her lip, her eyes following the movement with a grimace and uncertainty. She took a step back as his hand and body came closer but that was unnecessary as his hand just went right past her and picked up the rod behind her.

She let out a breathe of relief and couldn't help but feeling a little stupid but she had a right to be jumpy and nervous with this unstable man. He already showed that he had no problems hurting her.

"Do you know what this weapon is?" he asked her making her jump slightly at how long it was. She shook her head no.

"I don't sir. Maybe a _Torcha_?" she guessed, again that nervous feeling blossomed in her chest.

"It's a _scorchta_ and you will be learning how to use it today, just like you will be learning how to use all of the weapons on those shelves. Now get into a defensive position."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Her limps were too heavy to move, and every morsel in her body protested every step that she took, yet still, she kept on going. Her time in her last lesson was brutal and draining.

The man, who didn't even tell her his name, was relentless in his attacks against her. He obviously didn't care that she had never even really fought before, nor did he seem to care that she was a young girl and therefore way weaker than him. He threw her against walls, cut her with the _scortcha_, banged her down onto the rough ground; all the while asking her the same two questions; 'why do people fight and what is worth fighting for.'

Kori had tried a few answers just to pacify him but none of them worked; if anything, he seemed to get more frustrated.

Finally about an hour later, Kori was released and now had to make her way all the way back to her room at the tallest part of the tower.

"Oh X'hal help me! Give me strength to do this." Kori whispered as she slowing climbed up the stairs. She glared at the steps before her wishing that she could just take off and fly up to her room but she couldn't. She had for about a second before she collapsed onto the staircase, harshly banging her knees on the rough edges. It took energy to fly, and Kori did not have any energy and therefore had to climb.

She was tempted to just give up and plop herself down on the stairs and not move until she could fly but she knew that it take her hours for that to happen; plus she was sure that if she displayed so a weakness she would only pay for it later.

So she continued to climb up, going at such an agonizing pace due to her sore and aching body until, for what felt like eons until she finally reached her room. The tallest room in the tower.

Barely even coherent, Kori stumbled into her room and dragged her aching, flimsy body onto the stiff board for a bed. She was out before her head could even hit the pillow. Her last fleeting though of Komand'r and hoping she was having a better first day than she had.


	6. Komand'r

Chapter 6

Kori smiled brightly at Cealt-ia as she came into the room, happy to see one of the great tombs already propped and ready for her on Cealt's overly crowed desk. Out of all her lessons, Cealt-ia's was Kori's favorite one. In the weeks that have passed since that horrendous first day in Okaara, Kori had come to learn a lot with Cealt-ia's gentle guidance.

She was different then all her other teachers; more kinder and understanding. She knew when other lessons, or really when her fighting lessons, had taken a toll on her and she just needed an easy going lesson. She knew when to bring out something that would really capture her attention and leave her in wonder when her days got to boring. She knew when she was feeling lonely and would talk to about empowering diplomats in the past that would leave her feeling better… Cealt-ia knew a lot.

Her other teachers, however, were unsympathetic; especially her fighting teacher. They were strict and held high expectations for her, and the disappointment that radiated off of them when she couldn't reach their expectations always weighed heavily down on Kori's mind.

Yet in the weeks that passed, Kori learned to adjust to it all and really find out some of her limits. Fighting was a constant struggle to her, but surprisingly she was doing better than some of the others… or so she heard. Her governing class that taught her all the ways of having a successful monarchy and other extremely important political matters was most definitely her least favorite class since it was tremendously boring.

Her teacher was a burly man was a sour temper and looked old enough to be her _reckt'or_. He sat with her in a room much like Cealt-ia's yet with not as much personality. He explained to her the art of compromise, warfare and what last resorts to use in politics. He rambled and did not try to get to know her. He never even really looked at her and never even shook her hand before. He seemed to want to ignore her presence altogether while still teaching her. It was strange.

Cealt-ia's class was always a relief from it all. She enjoyed her teachings and the kindness Cealt-ia always radiated that reminded Kori of her Knorfk'a Galfore. It never failed to give Kori comfort.

For although classes mostly consumed Kori's time, there were times that she was free and often those times lead to Kori feeling extreme loneliness and homesickness. She was not used to not having company constantly and being alone left to her own devices. Being independent…

Though, from the short times Kori had seen her, Komand'r seemed to be doing just fine. Her usual stand off-ish self, bragging to Kori and whoever else would listen how she excelled in _all _her classes and the praises she would receive from her teachers.

And Kori was happy for her sister and was glad she was doing well, yet the stab of jealousy would not leave when she heard her sister's tales of her success. She smiled and nodded but on the inside Kori was upset. She could never really amount to Komand'r, no matter how hard she tried.

"Something troubling is occurring in you?" Cealt-ia asked, kindly interrupting Kori's musings.

"Oh sorry Cealt-ia. I was just thinking." Kori said shaking her head rid of those thoughts and trying to focus more on her mentor. Cealt-ia's expression was set in a kind knowing smile that made Kori want to avert her eyes yet she held them still. She had nothing to hide from this woman. Cealt-ia would never judge her.

Cealt-ia's face soon turned pensive as she assessed Kori for a moment before she abruptly turned and walked to a close by stack of books.

"This day you shall learn forthcoming, the art of appreciation." Cealt-ia said as she pulled out something long and slick from between two large stacks of books.

"What shall I learn to appreciate?" Kori asked, twisting in her seat to try and see what it is Cealt-ia was grabbing.

"Oh, appreciate is what you learn of yourself…" she said with a smile as she heaved a large mirror in front of her so that it showed Kori her own startled reflection.

"…Learn to appreciate…myself?" Kori said with confusion into the smiling Cealt-ia's face as she peeked around the mirror.

"Yes... Acquires you shall receive with the knowledge of appreciation that bringith the ability to appreciate." she said brightly; Kori just blinked stupidly up at her.

"When one appreciates oneself, one finds the purest reasons for battle. Knowledge bestowed upon the appreciators who knows _what's worth fighting for._" She admonished with knowing eyes and Kori gasped remembering what her fighting instructor always asks her during battle. _Why do we fight? What's worth fighting for?_ She never could give him good enough answers apparently.

"You're saying that if I learn to appreciate I learn to know what's worth fighting for?" Kori asked to which Cealt-ia nodded her head slowly in a 'almost' gesture.

"Koriand'r, fight people do, for what reason though I ask you, in their lives?" Cealt-ia asked as she balanced the heavy looking mirror next to an even larger stack of books. Kori's brow furrowed in thought.

"Um…Because they don't want to die?" she responded uncertainly and Cealt-ia nodded.

"True that answer be, yet better still an answer awaits you." Kori frowned once more.

"Well. _I _would fight because I don't want to die because I like living… and I live for my love ones but…" Kori shrugged hopelessly without understanding. Cealt-ia smiled and stood Kori from her chair and placed her in front of the mirror.

"Koriand'r death has no one who appreciates, yearning for it…Fighting people do because they appreciate themselves, perhaps unknowingly, yes…" Cealt-ia answered and Kori nodded her head in understanding.

"You tell to me what appreciations you feel for yourself." Cealt-ia requested and Kori obediently gazed at herself in the memory and tried to think.

"Hmm. Well I appreciate my…" Kori broke off, biting her lip pensively.

"Yes?" she inquired and Kori blinked.

"My ability to love others…?" Kori said again unsurely and Cealt-ia nodded in encouragement.

"Answer be good. Onwards you go." she said and Kori smiled a bit to hide her embarrassment.

"And my hair…" she said twisting slightly on the spot and fingering her short red hair, Cealt-ia laughed brightly at her statement and Kori joined her.

"And my ability to fly!" she said twirling herself in the air for a moment before landing in front of the mirror again.

"Exquisite!" Cealt-ia cried happily and now Kori was smiling fully before the mood got serious again.

"But is that being…selfish?" Kori asked shifting her feet, Cealt-ia took her hands and placed them on her shoulder as she again turned her gently towards the mirror.

"Koriand'r. Differences there be between vanity and appreciation. Main be this one. For with appreciation there is knowledge to know to appreciate everything and not _just _oneself. Loving yourself is good but loving yourself _too _much is bad. _Anything _Koriand'r and meanith I truly, _anything _done in extremity _is no good_!" Cealt-ia said with intensity and Kori shook her head, a little surprised.

"Nothing good is the outcome for extremity. Knowing that be the best thing you learn." Cealt-ia said sincerely.

"Yes Cealt-ia." Kori responded and Cealt-ia gave her a nod accompanied with a smile that Kori couldn't help but return.

"Come forth now." she said after a pause before continuing, "Appreciating yourself is learning to love all the faults that be within you and all the greatness as well. Knowing that you, yourself is worth fighting for, important it be, and is the first lesson, though… there be more. To be a good fighter one must know the greatness that one is for unbridled confidence is _key _for success. You little Koriand'r, must learn this first. Strength within will help the strength outwards. Now forth, you only will speak and think the best of things of yourself. I will know if you do not." Cealt-ia said with a wink and Kori smiled slightly though she did not like her new task at all and from the pleased look on Cealt-ia's face, she knew that very well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Resilience!" He cried as Kori planted her feet firmly to the ground before the angry man. Kori gulped.

"Resilience?" she repeated with question in her voice and the man growled raising his bulging arms.

"Resilience!" He bellowed and Kori took a very slight step back. His black eyes snapped to hers and she froze, her qualms with this man raising Goosebumps to her skin. He pointed a long, thick finger at her.

"You are not resilient!" He yelled into her face.

"Um…"was all Kori could say, feeling insecure.

_Strength within will help with strength outwards._ Kori reminded herself and with a deep breath, Kori strengthened her spine and gave a glare in the mans direction.

"I am resilient sir!" she responded confidently. He smirked and lunged at her, and immediately Kori lunged the other way but suddenly he twisted his body in a terribly odd angle that brought him in her direction, letting him grip her arms and slam her harshly into the rough ground.

"No, you are not." he said smugly as he looked down at her pain stricken face beneath him. Kori opened her glowing green eyes and felt anger rise so fiercely in her being unlike ever before.

"Yes-I-am!" She cried as she twisting her hips and slipped both of her legs around his waist. With a burst of energy she swung her body around so that _she _flipped _him _over and now _he _was beneath _her _on the ground.

However, that didn't quite work out as planned. He used the momentum to roughly grab her legs and twist her body around so that she was now face first on the ground beneath him.

"Fool! Never let your emotions lead you into a stupid, unplanned battle attack! You will fail guaranteed!" He cried angrily above her. He pressed his knee gruelingly into her back as he twisted her arms back; she could her bones cracking underneath the pressure.

"I'm Tamaranean! It's in my nature to let my actions be ruled by emotion!" she responded in a pain filled voice.

She could have sworn she heard him chuckle above her before she was finally released from her painful position. When she was able to look at his face, it was back to being stony so she assumed she just imagined it.

"You will be resilient!" he cried dramatically; Kori knew this was his own weird way of introducing a new lesson so she nodded obediently.

"Now, take to the air." he ordered. Koriand'r immediately did as instructed, never taking her eyes off his hunched form.

She hated when he did this. When he ordered her to do something like this it always made her feel like a sitting duck, unprepared and anxious for his next attack.

Unsure of his next move, Kori got into a defensive position that she had bettered over the weeks and waited, never taking her eyes off him. For a tense long moment nothing happened.

And then he lunged at her, almost managing to reach her yet she flipped back in the air, only missing his hand by a millimeter. What she missed entirely was his feet flying towards he that he flung at her with momentum.

She banged harshly into the ground on the impact and groaned, opening her eyes slowly to find him already standing above her. Immediately she picked herself up, ignoring the pain in her head.

"You should have seen that coming." he stated firmly. Kori bit back a growl of annoyance.

"I know" she responded feeling slightly disappointed in herself. '_Now forth, you only will speak and think the best of things of yourself. I will know if you do not.'_ Cealt-ia's voice flouted back to her. She shook her thoughts away.

"Take to the air." he demanded again. No remorse. She did as she was told and waited again for him to move.

He came at her quicker this time, his hands reaching towards her like claws. For a minute they were all she could see. His long thick finger arched with long white nails protruding from their tips, sharp and hurtful. She didn't want to feel them digging into her flesh.

And though he was coming at her fast, it was as if time slowed. Almost wanting her to win this one. She could see every muscle moving from her enemy. He senses almost felt heightened.

His hands were meant to be the distraction. It was supposed to make her focus on them so that she couldn't see his body curving drastically so that his legs unfurl and come crashing down on her like they did last time.

But no, she could tell that that wasn't what he was going for this time. This time she could see him working his shoulders so that he could twist in the air and head butt her in the face.

So she moved forward towards him instead of taking an offensive position. Launching herself at him and meeting his hands straight on. She then twisted their bodies around so that she was no longer in a maneuver where he could head butt her and then she used that momentum to push her legs forward for them to go crashing into his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

For a moment there was nothing but silence as she look down at him and he looked up at her gasping from the impact. After a moment she remembered herself and lowered them onto the floor.

She would be lying if she said that what she just did didn't feel good. Finally after weeks of enduring this mans brutal teachings and treatment she had finally beaten him. Finally was able to _hurt him back_. It felt good…no, great and she wanted to do it again, kick him while he was down like he did to her so many times before.

Instead she settled for smiling down at him.

"It's about time you did something back." was all she got in response before he was up again.

But she would take it.

"Kori are you even listening?" her sister's exasperated voice came from next to where she sat. Kori looked up at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Kom' I was just thinking. Go on with what you were saying." she responded hoping she sounded interested even though she was far from it. Kom eyed her suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and carrying on but her mind again started to wonder, though she kept her eyes on her sister and nodded when it seemed necessary.

Yet her thoughts would not stop racing.

Today was the day of parent visiting where all the royal children's parents came and visited for a very small while to congratulate their children so far and hear from their teachers. It was supposed to comfort the children, having almost a day to be with their parents but Kori was far from comfortable. She was nervous and anxious and…slightly nauseous.

Kori never really spoke to her parents, only gaze upon during meal times. She…they were made for appearances sake. For Luand'r and Muand'r to have heirs for Tamaran after their reign was over. They all knew this, Komand'r, Ryand'r and herself, they knew they were just children to parade around for the commoners to see and love. It was like that for all the 'andr royal children of Tamaran. That's why there were K'norfka's, to raise them so the Emperors wouldn't have to.

And it was nerve racking to have it any other way.

So that was why Kori felt as she did, like she was about to project all of her nine stomachs onto the floor at any moment. Her parents were coming to talk to her…to _see_, _hear _and _pay attention _to her for a _full one hour_.

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

A full hour with her parents.

What would she say? How should she act? Stand-offish like Komand'r, happy like Ryand'r would be or shy like how she felt? Could she feign sickness? No that would make her look weak…maybe pretend she was to busy continuing her studies to come? Though, the teachers all gave their students off for the occasion, she could pretend to make an exception for her. No, that would be foolish since the parents are supposed to talk to the teachers and find out everything they could about how their child was doing in case they need to make more little heirs to substitute for the failure ones.

Kori almost felt like pulling her mind out of her own head just to stop her frantic thinking. The more she thought the worse she felt. She couldn't understand how Komand'r was handling it so well, especially knowing what she did now about how the people of Tamaran felt about her.

Kori couldn't help for once but to feel glad that she wasn't in her sisters shoes. She'd be a mess if she was. Even more of a wreck than she already felt. Yet as she gazed at Kom she seemed almost completely unaffected. She never stuttered over her words, never shifted in her seat. She was just simply talking as if it was just another boring old day.

It sent a spark of jealousy up Kori's spine that she was so calm and she couldn't help but wish that her sister was fretting as much as she was. She felt immediately ashamed of her thought afterwards. It was wrong of her to wish that. Komand'r had already been through too much, she shouldn't have to face the worry of having another person be judging her negatively.

"X'hal Kori! You can just tell me to stop talking if you're not going to listen so that it doesn't look like I'm talking to myself or a dumb paralyzed _lorg_! What is wrong with you anyway…actually I think I already know. You need to get over it Kori, they're coming and no amount of nervousness and thoughtfulness is going to stop them so _snap out of it_. You look pathetic." she demanded coldly, never once raising her voice. She shook her head.

"I just don't get how you're being so calm." Kori said eyeing her sister with awe and curiosity. Kom just frowned at her.

"Like I said before. No amount of worrying is going to stop the inevitable so why do it?"

Kori sighed, knowing her sister was right. It almost made the nervous fluttering in her stomachs stop. Very quickly though, Kori was fidgeting in her seat again. Kom huffed in annoyance.

Suddenly, the hall where everyone was seated in fell into a hush and Lady Vellony was once again before them, smiling with crinkled eyes at all of them.

"Morning tidings, today is to enjoy your day with your parents! I suggest to you's that you all behave well for them and remember that they will be assessing you in everything that has taken place since you've gotten here and on how you are today," she said again in her slow careful voice. "Your parents shall be here in exactly five minutes. Make them proud." and then she was gone and the hall once again broke out in chatter.

Kori was almost in a panic. Her heart was beating wildly all the sudden and her hands felt clammy and her breathing became irregular. The hard, sharp slap across her face did help her regain her senses.

"Kori you will not humiliate me by displaying such weaknesses. For X'hal sake you're an and'r! Start acting like it instead of a…a, _goat'a_!" Kom snapped at her. Kori shook her head.

"Your are right sister, I apologize." Kori responded when she felt better. Komand'r just glared down at her in disgust before looking away.

"_Rutha_." she hissed making Kori wince slightly.

"I am not weak, I am just nervous." Kori mumbled and almost jumped when her sister banged her fist on the table.

"And that makes you weak Koriand'r! Have you no pride? Your emotions are _always _supposed to stay in check!"

"What do you care? You're leaving Tamaran after all of this is finished anyway." Kori mumbled.

"That doesn't mean that I don't care for my home." Kom retorted roughly. Kori sighed.

"I can not help it if I have emotions Komand'r. Tamaranean's are ruled by them remember?"

"I know perfectly well how Tamaranean's are! How dare you question that when I am also Tamaranean!" Kom growled, her fierce purple eyes glaring roughly and almost challengingly at Kori who knew she had made a big mistake uttering those words to her sister.

"I never mea-" Kori started but Komand'r harshly cut her off.

"I don't care what you meant you scum. I only care that you remember your place, that you show _pride_, _intelligence _and _detachment_ for although _Tamaranean's _are ruled by emotions, Tamaranean rulers are not. Perhaps it is you who do not know how Tamaranians are sister dear." she spat. Kori looked away trying to hide her shame and hurt.

The two continued to eat in the hall in a huffy silence; Kori scooting further away from her sister who no longer was a comfort, feeling wave after wave of Komand'rs stony silence next to her.

It was tense, uncomfortable and horrible to say in the least for Koriand'r and she had to admit she was a little relieved when the Headmistress announced that the meal was over and that they should prepare to meet their parents. She really needed to get away from her angry sister.

Although she hated being in a fight with her. She almost wanted to turn to her sister and apologize but she knew that would only make her sister more angry with her. Make her seem more weak so she didn't.

So with a heavy heart, Kori watch her sister stand from her chair and rise to her feet, never looking Kori in the eyes as if she was disgusted to, and shove her chair angrily in before stomping away to the arc exit way.

Repressing a sigh, Kori too got up and exited from the hall, shame and nervousness still bubbling in her stomach. She knew she had to do something to distract herself or she would go mad so she flew back to her small room to wait her time out, taking comfort in eating the sweet zorkaberries that Galfore gave her.

In no time at all, the loud thrumming roar resonated around her, signaling for all the student to go back to the hall.

A powerful wave of pure terror wafted over Kori living her feeling almost winded. For a few moments she sat on her cot paralyzed until the warning roar for stragglers like herself shook the walls around her and suddenly Kori felt trapped and wanted, no, _needed _to get out of there, so she bolted.

In no time at all Kori found herself standing in exactly the place she didn't want to be at, dreaded with a heavy passion. Yet, she knew that she had to go in there. Had to face her parents.

She went in slowly, trying to fight her timidness and cautiousness but not winning. She wished she could just march in there and demand her parents to face her instead of it being the other way, like Komand'r but it was impossible for her. She really was weak.

_Rutha_, a voice much like her sister whispered in her ear, _like a little baby girl. Surely not Empress material. _She hated herself for it. For listening to the voice, for knowing that it was right. She didn't want to be so weak, she wanted to be strong, prove everyone wrong.

_So why don't you._ This time the voice sounded like the all knowing Cealt-ia in her calm whisper voice meant to comfort.

_Because I am every bit as weak as Komand'r tells me. Everyone is so wrong about the two of us. It is not Komand'r who isn't the Tamaranian, it is me. I should be the one shunned. _

_If that is so, then it's only because you choose to be. Not because you are… You are only what you make yourself to be. Who do you believe you are?_

It was this thought that made Koriand'r pause. Who did she believe she was? Immediately she knew the answer.

_Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran._ She answered herself with a sure nod of her head. She made her way easier into the hall.

Emerald pupiless eyes gazed around the wide hall filled with other royals, searching for the defined forms of her parents. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally did spot the great mass of auburn hair in the mist of them all.

Heart still beating wildly in her chest, Kori made her way to the great bulk of the red headed man.

However, as she got closer she began to realize some distinct differences and quickly realize that it was not her father in front of her.

"Galfore!" Kori cried happily, shooting over to him as a wave of indefinable relief spread through her very being. "Oh Knorfk'a Galfore, I am so glad to see that it's you!" Kori said when they finally parted, her eyes blurred slightly with tears she was not even ashamed of. Tenderly, Galfore wiped them away.

"I am especially glad to see you Princess. I am not alone however." Galfore said with a smile.

"You're not?" Kori asked, tilting her head up at him. Galfore laughed a short boom of laughter that made Kori smile.

"No I'm not." he said and stepped to the side. Kori immediately squealed.

"Ryand'r!" she called with sincere joy and embraced the boy in a tight hug which he returned.

"Kori!" he cried back with equal happiness.

"Oh how I've missed you brother! How are you? How are your lessons going? Is Tamaran well?" Koriand'r asked, directing her last question to Galfore who smiled.

"Tamaran is well." He said but before he could say anything else, Ryand'r spoke.

"Oh, Kori! I learned about the _Ork'pa _weapon yesterday and guess what, I even got to go to the castle dungeons with Danika!" Ry said excitedly and I smiled enthusiastically for him.

"You went to the dungeons with Danika? I'm surprised Danika even went, did you make her like that time you made her go with you away from the palace and you guys were caught by the guards and got into big trouble?" Kori asked with faux sternness. Ry shook his head roughly and I laughed.

"No I promise! Danika wanted to go just as much as me, I swear!" he cried. Kori just nodded her head.

"I know Ry." She replied, patting him fondly on the top of his head with a smile.

"Even if he did force that Danika _mutt _to go with him that wouldn't be bad. It's her place to listen to her betters." Kori froze, the smile immediately slipping off her features at the sound of Kom' cold voice.

Turning behind her, Kori saw Kom standing there, her dull purple eyes gazing coldly into Kori's before flicking to Ry and smiling.

"My brother darling!" Kom' cried opening her arms wide for him. He bounded forward, eager to embrace his oldest sister.

"Kom!" Ry cried happily as Komand'r wrapped her arms around him.

"How's my favorite brother?" she asked, and Ry tilted his head back to look up at her.

"I miss you's." he said sadly and Kori couldn't help but smile at her younger brother.

"I know brother. I missed you to. Have you been practicing your fighting like I've told you to do?" Kom asked and Ry nodded enthusiastically and stepped back.

"Yeah I promised. I even beat Molten-dr yesterday when he was picking on Danika! I got bruises and everything! You want to see?" he asked excitedly and Kom smiled down at him.

"Later little Ry," she said and then her purple eyes glanced away from him and her smile quickly faded as she gazed at Galfore.

"Why are you here?" she demanded more than asked finally breaking the tense silence. Kori could see in Galfore's eyes all the things he would never express: tiredness, pain, pity, anger all hidden behind a faux façade of calm and happiness.

"They are regretful that they couldn't come Komand'r but there are some pressing matter at that castle that needs to be tended to first. They know however, that you are making them proud and wish for you to know that." Galfore responded, smiling brightly at both girls with false reassurance. Next to Kori, Komand'r tensed.

"What pressing matters did they have that they had to send you to tell us these lies?" Komand'r demanded more than asked. Kori fought the urge to reprimand her sister for using such a forceful, hate filled voice to her Knorfk'a but found that she could for even she wanted an answer to this.

"It is nothing for you to worry about right now Komand'r. You surely must have enough things on your plate to handle, matters in the castle should not be added. I will assure however that should matters get worse you will be informed." Galfore said placidly as Komand'r bristled.

"You will tell me now Galfore." Komand'r demanded, her purple eyes glaring heatedly into Galfore's. Kori gasped at her sisters outrageous behavior to her Knorfk'a and took a step to her older sibling.

"Komand'r!" Kori exclaimed, her voice etched with shock and displeasure. Through all this Galfore and Komand'r did not take their eyes off each other Kom almost daring him with her eyes to look away and for a second it seemed that Galfore would yell at her until something in his eyes flickered, something that was almost pitying and he looked away.

"Perhaps Later Princess Komand'r. For now I must talk to your professors and get a first hand account on you lessons." Galfore said standing to his full height and turning to go, but not before Kori saw the look of utter anger in his eyes, to whom it was directed to she did not know. It left her with a sick feeling in her stomachs.

Komand'r on the other hand was practically stone next to her. Her fist clenched and her face hidden by a curtain of black, she exuded anger and it did nothing to help Kori with her ill feeling and for once, she did nothing to help her sister.

"Komy?" Kori heard her brother ask from next to her, his voice small and unsure. She wanted to stop him, back him away from their sister and hide him away from the site of Komand'r at such a state. It was Kori's burden alone as Kom's only other sister to handle her bursts of rage, not Ry's and a surge of guilt built in her for not handling the situation.

"How dare he!" Kom suddenly raged, it was the sound of her voice slow low and dangerous that made Kori move towards her sister and push Ryand'r slightly behind her.

"Kom calm down please! Galfore meant no harm, he was probably ordered not to speak by the grand rulers and he said he would t-" Kori said her voice pleading with her sister as she reached out to touch her arm.

"I am Princess of Tamaran! It is my right!,' she raged and Kori watched in horrified fascination as something flashed in Komand'rs eyes and then the next second her face was calm, her eyes more disturbingly dull than ever and all emotion was gone. 'It is my right.' she whispered her voice still harsh.

"Komand'r." Kori said still alarmed at what she just saw take place with her sister. Finally her sister turned her head towards her in acknowledgement, her face still with that controlled expression.

"Tell your Knorfk'a that I have no need for him to tell me when _he _is ready, I will find out on _my _terms and one day, one day _everyone _who has ever begrudged me of _my _right as princess and future grand ruler will pay for what they have done. I'll show them all." she said her gaze fierce and penetrating. For a moment all Koriand'r could do was stare at her sister in shock and disbelief but before she could even respond to her sisters outrageous comment she had spun with a sharp turn on her heel and stomped away.

Still in shock, Kori watched her sister until she disappeared behind the Great Hall doors, her confused mind racing.

"Komy?" she heard her brother ask from next to her, his voice sad and longing. Just like how Kori would have sounded could she have opened her mouth.


	7. Fight

Chapter 7

Komand'r did not return for the rest of the hour and Galfore did not ask any questions about why when he came back. In fact, Komand'r was not brought up again for the rest of their visit, though she was still close in Kori and Galfore's mind; Ryand'r- being so young- was too distracted by the simplest of things to really care.

Kori had hoped that when it was time for the visitors to leave Kom would at least come down again to at least say goodbye to Ryand'r but she didn't and this bothered Kori immensely no matter how much to tried to push it aside. So it stayed unresolved for hours as Kori absentmindedly waited around for her sisters return and the more she tried not to think of it the more she did and incidentally, the more her anger grew. She was still contemplating it as she made her way for dinner but had already resigned herself to the fact that her sister was not going to come out of her room and that she would not get her chance to talk to her sister about her atrocious behavior during visitation. That is until she entered the Great Hall to see her sister seemingly completely fine chattering to a group of peers.

Like a hunter stalking it's prey, Kori stomped up to her sister, her anger and frustration at having waited for her all day to speak to her only to see her completely at ease, fueling her into turning her eyes green.

Feeling her heated gaze, Komand'r turned slightly in her seat, her black hair swinging into one of her listeners face who didn't even bat a lash. Slowly, Kom smiled at Kori which only enticed more anger out of Kori.

"Sister! I was just telling our classmates about how outstanding our results were from our professors! I knew that we would of course since the warlords did give me exceptional praise." Kom said with faux enthusiasm as Kori walked up.

"But you never came down to the hall to find out your results from Knorfk'a Galfore so how would you know?" Kori asked unable to hide the anger in her voice.

"I was told, now sit down sister your interrupting my story dear and you know how rude that is when you interrupt." Kom said in her usual drawling dismissive way and Kori- unable to compete- reluctantly held off her offensive manner for fear of more embarrassment.

The rest of dinner past with Kori sitting by her talkative sisters side bristling in anger. She was tired of Komand'rs attitude, her higher-than-thou persona. She wanted for once for Komand'r to admit she was wrong, to listen to her when she was upset; but Kom wouldn't, she was too above that.

So when she was done with eating, Koriand'r stood right up and went to bed without even glancing at her sister and the next morning proceeded to do the same. She would have kept going with ignoring her sister if she was around but it seemed that for the rest of the week Komand'r and her were running on totally different schedules, so there paths never crossed.

The anger that she felt for her sister also started affecting her classes as well. Celt-ia even dedicated a whole lesson towards resolving unresolved feelings in hopes of subduing Kori's anger, which, surprisingly, did nothing for Koriand'r. She was even more aggressive in her fighting classes, something that pleased her fighting teacher greatly- or so she assumed since her fighting teacher would never tell her and she accidentally blew up at her government teacher when he wouldn't look her in the eye.

Kori knew though that she would forgive her sister eventually for she always did; she just could never carry out with ignoring her sister for long since it caused her far more pain than it did Komand'r. She also just didn't like being angry, too much of an annoying strain on her mind and day. It was much easier to just forgive her sister and leave it all in the past and hope that whatever occurred wouldn't happen again.

So, after much thought and brewing in anger, Kori decided to forgive her sister and forgo her anger and set out to make amends.

With a surprising amount of haste, Koriand'r made her way to her sisters room eager to put the drawn out and tiring confrontation behind them.

"Sister?!" Koriand'r called, knocking on her door. No answer. "Kom are you there? I really wish to talk to you!" Abruptly, the door was thrust open and Kori stumbled slightly in surprise as she finally came face to face with her sister.

"What do you want." Kom's biting voice commanded as she stood in front of her, her body and face almost completely shadowed in not only the darkness from her room but a darkness Kori couldn't put her finger on. Yet, that hardly registered in Kori's mind as she took in her sisters appearance.

"Komand'r, what has happened to you?" Kori found herself saying, her wide green eyes alight with fear, curiosity and concern. Komand'rs eyes narrowed.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her voice tight with anger and defensiveness.

"Your eyes, Komand'r, have you been crying?" Kori asked stepped closer as her sister pulled further back into the darkness of her room.

"W-what kind of idiotic question is that sister?" Kom snarled back, still backing away and now the only thing Kori could see was her sisters dull purple eyes narrowed as they gazed into her own.

"Komand'r you can tell me, I promise I wont tell anybody if you don't want me to. Just tell me what's wrong I want to help you!" Kori cried, her hands out stretched to her sister.

"I don't need your help!" She spat making it sound as if what Kori was suggesting was more of an insult to her.

"Why Koma? Why do you never let the people who love you in? You're always so cold, so defensive and mean! And I just- I came here to apologize, to comfort you but you always have to make everything like an attack on you! It makes people hate you Komand'r and I'm tired of it all! You are so selfish!" Kori cried her frustration finally breaking free.

"Have you ever thought that I have reason to be this way sister _dear_? Ugh, just get out of my sight! I don't care about your dumb apology or what you think! Your just like the rest of those _klorbags _anyway back in Tamaran. And you know what Koriand'r, I'm sick of you too!" Komand'r retorted her voice way more icy and hurtful than Kori's before making to slam the door shut.

"No!" Kori cried, slamming a hand onto to the door to stop it. Komand'r, obviously surprised didn't even try to continue to close it. "You will listen to me Komand'r! You will listen because I care! I want to know what's wrong with you. I want to apologize and not fight but you get me so angry sometimes! But I don't want to be angry and I, I just want to talk." Kori said. There was a long pause with Komand'r only staring into Kori's green eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about Kori. What's done is done." Koma responded shortly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kori asked her beautiful emerald eyes alight with frustration and sadness at her sisters blasé response.

"It means that despite whatever you might say Koriand'r I have no interest in talking about anything with you, you could never understand." She said ready to once again shut the door.

"Stop doing that!" Kori shouted angrily slamming on the door with a fist. "Stop insulting me and my intelligence!"

"When you prove that you have some then maybe we will talk." Koma said her purple eyes never looking into Kori's as she slammed the door. But this time Kori didn't even try to stop her.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is way shorter than my usual standards. I've just realized that the longer my chapters are the less I write them so I'm sticking to shorter chapters and more updates! And thanks to those that reviewed! I appreciate it so much! Keep them coming!


	8. Headmaster

Chapter 8

"Kori." Cealt-ias voice called to the distracted girl who immediately shook her head to erase her thoughts. "Kori thinking you do about sister once more."

"Yes." Kori said simply cause she knew Cealt-ia was not asking.

"Speak now." Cealt-ia demanded as she sat down on a pile of her heavy tombs. Kori pouted and followed suit sitting on a pile in front of hers.

"Its just wellum, you see Koma was being so mean on the day when our parents could come and I was so angry with her Cealt-ia! So I went to talk to her and she, she just kicked me out like she _always _does and I hate it and it made us yell at each other even more Kori exclaimed her green pupiless eyes a light with emotion. With a gesture Cealt-ia motioned her forward. And well I thought after that I wouldnt speak to Koma and I thought she would be mad at me but the next day she didnt even act mad, she acted like nothing happened and Koma never does that!" Kori cried with desperation and frustration for not being to understand.

"Why this be bothering you young princess?" Cealt-ia asked but Kori didnt have a real answer so she shrugged heavily.

"I think Koma truly doesnt like me." Kori said sadly. She did not enjoy the amused smile that Cealt-ia sent her as she reached over and took one of her hands, touching Kori for the first time since she came to Okaara.

"Worry not yo-" and suddenly Cealt-ias gasped, her face no longer focused on Kori but seeing something that only she could see and in her eyes Kori recognized the horror, shock and sadness that came with this particular vision and she tried not to panic when she felt her teachers hand shaking in her own.

"Cealt-ia?" Kori asked with fear as she watched her teacher.

With a slow, steadying exhale Cealt-ia closed her eyes and gently slipped her hand out of Kori's, her face shrouded with so many emotions it was hard to even understand them.

"Cealt-ia what happened? Whats wrong? Are you alright?" Kori asked with panic and fear and she wasnt ashamed of the few tears that slipped out of her eyes. As if waking from a dream, Cealt-ia opened her eyes and raised her head to look up at Kori. She stayed staring at her for a second or two before a small sad smile crept on her face and she raised a slender, gentle hand to wipe away Koris tears. A tenderness so foreign to Kori that she nearly fell out of her seat.

"Worry not young princess. Prevail you will in all that comes to you and troubles be gone when the will you have, to leave them behind." Cealt-ia said cryptically

"But Cealt-ia I dont understand that! What happened? What did you see?" Kori exclaimed worried for the only person who showed Kori a kind face since her training.

"Now, yes, you will not understand but soon princess. Soon, understanding be bestowed upon you, all too well. All too well." Cealt-ia said sadly

And Kori would understand soon, way sooner than she would have liked.

______________________________________________

"Kick _up _you fool! Up! That was terrible! You call that a kick? This is an upward kick!" Her fighting teacher cried before sending her flying ten feet across the large room with the force of foot landing in her shoulder. Kori groaned, her side throbbing with pain and forced herself to pick herself off the floor.

"Weak!" The man said before running at her. Immediately Kori jumped up and used her anxiety as a means to fly, however she was not far enough in the air. Her teacher with practiced ease leaped into the air, hand outstretched to latch onto her ankle and, using the momentum of his leap, slammed her forcibly into the ground.

Kori groaned on impact and before she could even recover, she was once again slammed into the wall.

"Weak you foolish blind sighted little girl! How will you ever rule and defend your people if you cannot even defend and rule yourself!" he screamed into her face and for a second Kori didnt see him, all she could see was Komandrs disgusted face yelling the same words back at her. Finally something in Kori snapped.

"Shut up!" she shouted feeling the frustration and self hatred that she carried in herself rise to its boiling point. She was tired of hearing she was weak, that she couldnt be a ruler, she was tired of being put down.

With a cry filled with pure frustration, Kori pushed back against the wall and then launched herself off it while bringing her knees to her chest and then kicking them outwards and straight into her teachers stomach and let a satisfied smile mare her face when she heard his grunt from the impact. Then she brought her arm all the way back before punching him straight in the face, however this time her teacher was quick to react and dodged what would have been a very harsh blow.

Kori ignored the fury in his eyes but concentrated on dodging his blows, twisting her body in all sorts of directions to avoid his attacks while letting free some of her own. This continued for another good fifteen minutes before they both stopped. Hands braced on her knees and panting heavily, Kori kept her eyes on her teacher, not for a second trusting him to not use this time to spring a surprise attack on her.

"Why do we fight?" He asked as he straightened out of his crouch. Kori blinked surprised that she could actually answer this question.

"We fight when compromise does not work and wrong must be defeated by whats right." Kori said with a proud tint to her voice.

"What is worth fighting for?" Kori pursed her lips in thought.

"Uh-" Immediately her teacher started running towards her and Kori sprang into a defensive stance knowing that if she didnt he would surely plummet her into the ground or a wall.

"What is worth fighting for!" He cried, his face back to its usual form of anger.

"People! Your people is whats worth fighting for!" Kori cried seeing him sprinting towards her with his fist pulled back. He stops after she says this though and, breathing heavily, he stares at Kori.

Suddenly he charges at her again. Kori takes flight hoping to be at a better advantage when he decides to attack- she found out a long time ago that being in the air gives her more time to analyze his moves and hopefully save her from a punch or kick.

She saw him brace his legs before shooting himself in the air, saw the way he pulled his legs back for more air leverage and the way he twisted his body and raised one fist as if to strike with it while pulling down his other fist for the real upper cut punch.

"What kind of people?" He cried as he proceeded with his attacks. Kori dodged the punch and flew away from his uppercut but was pinned by his legs that he swung around and kicked her with.

Hitting the ground only to bounce right back up, Kori tired to think of what would be the right response while also trying to keep an eye on her teacher.

"Um" she started as her teacher gave her the look as Kori labeled it where he seemed to try to kill her with his eyes for doing something he repeatedly tried to correct. She tried thinking of a good answer to his question as he started to run towards her again.

However, at that same moment when her teacher was going to execute his attack, the door to the training room burst open and two burly blue men came in. Her teacher immediately stopped and turned around to face the two whose faces wore a mask of calmness.

"We need the girl." was all they said. Unsurely, Kori looked up at her fighting teacher, who did not even spare her a glance, and then took tentative steps towards the other two.

"Yes?" Kori said when she came to them, but they just looked down at her for a second before turning around and walking out the two massive doors, their footsteps echoing loudly throughout the hall. Kori stared after them for a second before running to catch up with them and silently following them down many corridors.

They came to a stop ten minutes later at a part of the large institute that Kori had never been before. The walls were not the same horrendously bright yellow like her room, it had more of a metallic look with gleaming gray walls and the door was much smaller than the ones she normally had to open to get to her lessons, in fact, when they came to the door it swung open on its own and Kori couldnt hold back a tiny gasp when she finally went in the room.

Although it wasnt the biggest nor the grandest rooms that Kori has ever seen it was still very impressive. Its walls were the same metallic gray as the hallways but there was a huge screen on the opposite side of Kori with cables and wires protruding from it and attached to a huge generator next to it. Many of these cables glowed and there were Okaarons pressing on little dials that glowed at their touch. Kori stared in awe as the screens produced images of ships flying in space, faces of all kinds of races in the solar systems and writings.

"Koriandr." an old wispy yet powerful and commanding voice called from her left. Kori turned, her eyes still wide and mouth slightly parted to look at who addressed her. A tall, skinny figure was all Kori could see since it was coming from the shadows and she wondered for a moment how a body shape that can resemble a flimsy stick so adequately could sound so powerful and dangerous. However, as the stick figure came to the light Kori could see in just his face alone, that he was not to be taken lightly.

He was missing an eye and had a scare running down his face that cause his mouth to have a permanent frown on one side. His only eye had a look that seemed to penetrate right through you and you could tell it has seen many a horrible things by the haunted gleam in it. Yet Kori didnt fear this man for his slight but kind smile made everything else fade.

"Greetings young one. I am the first Headmaster Kronugfer." He greeted and Kori immediately gave her respects.

"Greetings Headmaster Kronugfer. I am so pleased and honored to meet you."

"As I you, Princess." He responded kindly and Kori smiled up at him.

In that moment the door to the room swung open again and Komandr walked in with two other Okaaran men, her face one of annoyance and coldness. Kori wanted to go and hug her sister but felt it rude to just walk away from the headmaster.

"Ah, Princess Komandr. Greetings, I am the first Headmaster Kronugfer." He repeated smiling at Komandr who also gave her respects.

"Greetings to you as well sir." she said as she came to stand next to Kori.

"Since you are both here I can now inform you what is going on," he said as he started walking back to his left. Kori and Kom immediately followed. "You see, Okaara is well aware of the growing problems involving your planet Tamaran. Your people may be resilient but with all these pressures your planet is in need of allies who will help them face whatever is coming their way. Okaara is one of these allies. As a means to communicate more efficiently, Tamaran had to upgrade its technology, so now through electronic transmissions we are able to communicate with your planet within seconds if needed as we can with seventeen other planets,"

"Wow." Kori muttered as she followed the headmaster down the hall. Kom shot her a look before returning her gaze back to the many screens lining the walls.

"Now the reason why Im telling you all this is because today mere moments before I called for you, I received a transmission from Tamaran that the growing tensions between your planet and the Gordanians have escaladed to an all time high. The general of your planet has gone to negotiate with the Gordanians in hopes of lessening this situation. Now I called you both here because it was requested by the Emperors most trusted adviser that I inform you of whats going on in your planet if it is important," he paused and looked back at the two girls with an expression of seriousness. "However, I also feel it necessary to warn you. You are princesses and therefore anything that happens to your planet immediately affects you. Should this meeting between the general and the Gordanians go wrong many things will change on your world especially for the royals. Now this negotiation will take some time but not long enough for you to completely finish your training so I suggest you really throw yourselves into your studies and lessons now while you still have a chance and to prepare yourselves for anything that may come. The headmaster said with an undertone of apprehension."

Kori, for her part, was still trying to process everything that the headmaster told them.

"So youre saying that you think after this meeting the Gordanians are going to do something bad and that were going to have to just deal with that?" Komandr asked with narrowed purple eyes.

"Yes I am." The headmaster replied calmly, not even the least bit fazed by Komandrs brusqueness. "See, on the contrary of what you may think Princess Komandr, right now you have no power, no royalty. Right now you are simply a student under my ruling and you will remain this way until your rightful duty calls for you."

"You dare-" Komandr start with a ferocious undertone that Kori learned she used for only when someone dared to degrade or bring down Komandr from royalty status.

"Oh I dare Komandr," he cut off, bending down lower so that his intense one eye was burning into hers. "See I have heard much about you during your stay here from your teachers and it was quite interesting, if not down right disturbing to hear what they had to sayMaliciousness enough to rival a Psion, bitterness that is seeped to her very core, an abundant amount of self fortitude that is pointed towards destruction, a jealousy unknown to any race in our system. This is what they say about you Komandr and they always ask why, why is such a privileged and fortunate child filled with such great hate? Why does she wish to invoke so much negativity towards our thoughtful teachings? So I ask you Komandr, learning what I have learned about you, why should I keep such a dysfunctional girl such as yourself here? I am giving you a chance to justify all of this, all your hate, your supremacy taunts to the other students, your outlandish violence to the male side of your peers, your overbearing jealousy towards your sister, your maleficent behavior towards the staff who try to teach you, if you just answer me _why_." He said almost beseechingly.

"I do not have to justify myself to you!" Komandr retorted immediately in an ice cold voice.

"Komandr!" Kori gasped horrified to the right of her sister.

"But do you even have a justification for your actions?" The headmaster asked as he straightened up to his full intimidating height. Komandr just glared her narrowed purple eyes harder.

"Komandr please!" Kori whispered to her sister.

"So banishing you as so many here already wish me to do is that sensible thing to do," he paused, his eye still holding Komandrs. "But I am not going to do that just yet. Do not force my hand child... You both are dismissed." he said still looking at Koma.

Kori immediately made to move but Koma still stayed there in her own silent battle with the headmaster.

"Come on Koma! Now!" Kori whispered as she grabbed her sisters arm and drug her out of there.

However, it was not Komandr whom the headmaster was watching as the two walked away.


	9. Arä

Chapter 9

The next few weeks passed tensely for Kori. Komandr was being more aloof than ever and Kori felt always a certain looming pressure with everything she had to do before her time her ends and she knew that if the pressure was this bad for her, it was ten times worse for her sister and that caused her even more distress.

After that confrontation with the Headmaster, Kori felt a little more apprehensive towards her sister. A lot of what the Headmaster said about Koma shocked Kori since she had not really seen Koma acting that mean, just her normal pretentious self. But then again Kori knew she wasnt around her sister at all times and her sister only lets her see what she wants and that disturbed Kori more than anything.

She was also just very worried for her sister. The headmaster was obviously watching out to hear about how Komandr was behaving and knowing how proud Koma can get, Kori knew that what he would hear would be the same thing hes been hearing about her. Koma would never change just because someone wants her to and she was willing to get expelled just to prove that and Kori really didnt want her to get expelled.

For, despite Komandrs holier-than-thou attitude, she was Koris only real feeling of home; just seeing her sister helped Kori cop with not being on Tamaran for so long.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice called to Kori from above her.

Kori looked up surprised to find herself staring into large round eyes, the strangest she had ever seen for the pupils of her eyes were a hypnotic light green color and the retina was pink and around that a soft blue color. Tearing her eyes away she continued to look at the girl and found that unlike other species Kori had come across in Okaara, this girl seemed to look the most like her with the exception of this girl having way longer black hair that was cut short at the front to frame her eyes and face but extremely long at the back and she had a strange symbol on her cheek.

"Yes." Kori said a little shocked at the strikingly beautiful yet strange appearance of the girl. The girl didnt seem to believe her.

"Okay." She said simply as she plopped herself down next to where Kori sat on the stairs leading to the dorms.

"Oh! I cannot lie anymore! I am worried and I am sad about many things but especially my sister. She could get kicked out of Okaara and then I will truly be alone here and I do not want that! And if she is kicked out then the people of my planet will surely hate my sister even more and plus things apparently are already not so good with my planet because of the wretched Gordanians and Im scared." Kori said shamefully looking away at blurting all that out to a stranger.

"Sounds like you can use a friend right now." the girl stated.

"I have never really had a friend beforemy only companions are my brother and sister most of the time cause the other children of nobles do not really like me, they pick on me and pull my hair." Kori said pouting surprised again at how easily she was telling the truth.

"Well I will be your friend! I had a lot of friends on my planet but they did not come to Okaara cause they are not royal and I miss them."

"Oh, what planet are you from?" Kori asked curiously.

"Qu'kar."

"Qu'kar! Ive heard that its a beautiful planet." Kori complimented.

"Yes well I have heard great things about Tamaran as well but I have never been nor have I ever met a Tamaranean."

T"hen how did you know I am Tamaranean?" Kori asked curiously.

"It is pretty obvious since I have studied all about the other races and not to many other races look quite like we do."

"I suppose that is true." Kori said.

"That is why they find us to be weaker, because of our appearance." Her new friend said, a bitterness in her voice that Kori did not quite understand. There was a slight pause before the girl spoke again. "Well I know where youre from but I dont know your name."

"Oh, Im sorry! My name is Koriandr."

"Well Im Arä ll-Kachi, or just Arä . Hey, your sister isnt Komandr by chance?" she asked looking at her with those strange catlike multicolored eyes.

"Yes, that is my sister."

"Well shes a fighter that one. I saw her fighting just by chance one day and I had to admit I was impressed and that's saying something." Arä said.

"My sister is a way better fighter than most I know, it is just too bad that my people cannot see that. They think she is deformed since she cannot fly and looks different from us." Kori said with sadness.

"That is too bad." Arä said sympathetically.

"Yes it is and now because of their hate for her they denounced her title and gave it to me and that is why I am here two years before Im supposed to be."

"Well thats horrible but not half as bad as it could be see, on my planet if the king does not find an infant to be fit they just quickly end its life and the parents to that poor baby are given instructions to prevent another deformity and if that doesnt work then they must separate." Arä said in a matter of fact tone. Kori couldnt help her outraged cry.

"That is horrible! Tamaran would never do that, thank Xhal and Komandr is still royal so the people could never kill her." Kori said disgusted at the thought.

"Well your sister is still very lucky in my opinion cause she would have been dead on my planet... Hey, guess what." Arä said suddenly.

"What?" Kori asked still a little shocked at that information.

"Im not even really a royal." Arä blurted suddenly. Kori frowned in confusion.

But I thought only royals are allowed to train on Okaara."

"Thats true but my planet does things very differently. Instead of a royal risking their butt, my planet would rather send the future royal guards to come and train. Im actually an orphan found and picked for just this occasion. The real royal, Prince Raìch-Kai is safe and sound on Qu'kar. This tattoo on my face was the symbol they put on me to mark my status and purpose as the Princes future body guard and these symbols on my bracelet and clothes are the real royals heirloom." Arä explained pointing at first to the strange twirly line that ran on her cheek with three dots over it and then to the spiral orb with a swirly line going through the middle that was engraved on the golden bracelets around her neck, forearms and waist.

"Wow," Kori breathed. "Your planet is more different from Tamaran than I thought."

"Yeah," she said, her plum ruby red lips falling into a frown. "I dont like it too much. The people of my planet dont like me too much either since my mother had special powers and died giving birth to me and they especially dont like me because I got her special powers too."

"Well what can you do?" Kori asked with curiosity.

"My eyes can sort of hypnotize people into doing whatever I want them too. I dont know why but they can and so theyre all sort of afraid of me but I would never hypnotize any of them and the proof of that is that Im actually here." Kori frowned for her friend.

"Im sorry that they are scared of you but you do not have to worry. I do not think what you do is frightening at all, Kori said smiling at her friend who smiled back. My people absorb our sun light and use that energy to fly but my sister was born without that gift so they do not like her either but for all that she may lack my sister makes up for in strength and knowledge. She is far better fit to rule than me and if my people could see that, then they would be way better off but they dont and I dont want to be like that. I do not want to judge a person merely because they are different," Kori said sincerely. "So I will not be judging you."  
Thank you. Arä said so quietly Kori almost didnt hear.

"You are welcome!" Kori exclaimed with a bright smile that lit up her eyes and when Arä smiled back hers was just as bright.

XxXxXx

"All students please report to the main hall. I repeat, all students report to the main hall." The second Headmaster, Lady Vellonys voice did not have at all its normal kindness and warmth but instead carried a sternness non of the other students had heard before.

"This doesnt seem good." Arä said as she and Kori hustled to get to the main hall. Kori nodded her agreement before pausing slightly at the sight of her sisters black mane of hair ahead of her.

It had been weeks since she last talked with her sister and Kori has since then been spending most of her time with her friend Arä . Although she tried to talk to her sister and keep her in line, there was simply the fact that Komandr did not want to be around her sister. Kori at first felt bad, feeling as if she had replaced her sister with Arä but decided that it was only normal of her to make a friend if she was lonely cause her sister was avoiding her in the first place.

Kori knew though that her sister was keeping herself in line since she was still in the school. She still missed her sister though but Arä was fun enough to take her mind off of her problems with her sister and her planet.

However, seeing Komand'r as they made their way to the hall, Kori felt the urge to go up to her sister and demand that they talk but something held her back.

"Hey, who is that?" Arä asked, snapping Kori out of her thoughts.

When Kori looked up to where Arä was pointing she was surprised to see the first Headmaster standing there besides Lady Vellony, his tall skinny form towering over hers. They were both wearing very serious expressions and they were surrounded by at least fifteen very bulky guards.

"Thats the first Headmaster. I met him a couple of months back when he told me and my sister about the Gordanians." Kori explained and Arä ohed as she turned back to look at them.

"He's kind of funny looking is'nt he?" Arä pointed out.

"You should see him up close. He's so skinny but theres just something about him. You can just tell you do not want to mess with him." Kori said seriously.

"Its weird though. We have never even heard the first Headmasters voice before. Something really serious must of happened to have him actually show himself." Arä said and Kori nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly Kori vision was obscured as the hall started to crowd with even more students as so she lifted herself higher off the ground so she could see. Arä looked up at her and frowned.

"Thats not fair! I wish I could fly." She said pouting and crossing her arms. Kori shrugged and turned back to the front as the hall went into silence.

"Students of Okaara, I beckoned you here with grave news. Early today our school got a message from the Citadel leader, Trogaar that they have sent a fleet of ships to surround Okaara and are prepared at any moment to attack. We are in no way taking this lightly and we do not think that their fleet is a coincidence. They purposefully sent fleets here to threaten your families into submission to their rules and hierarchy. We are not going to allow this. All of your royal families have been informed of what is happening here and are taking matters to end this. We ourselves have taken measure as well, however, there is an obvious need for all of us here to be on alert. The first Headmaster Kronugfer would like to say a few words on this." Lady Vellony said gesturing at the headmaster before stepping back.

"Students of Okaara, what has taken place recently is a good example of the things you might face when you are finally the leaders of your planet, so take this as another lesson. Now for those of you who were informed of the forthcoming tournament and are worried it will be cancelled, fear not for we are not going to stop our schooling because of these despicable creatures. The tournament will be done so I suggest you all prepare yourselves accordingly. If matters of this situation changes we will inform you all, under no circumstances is anyone to go anywhere near the outer grounds or anything of that sort for the consequences could be far worse than just expulsion. Now, proceed with your daily rituals as we handle this situation." The headmaster finished with sternness, however, before he could walk away a hand rose in the crowd that forced him to stop.

"Yes?" he asked as Kori rose higher to see whos hand it was.

"I was never informed of a tournament, do you mind explaining please?" A pompous, arrogant sounding boy with pink skin and blue furry hair asked.

"The tournament is when all the students must battle one or more creatures that are specifically for them to test their skills so and match strengths for when you the students fight each other." he explained.

"So we fight creatures so that you can match how powerful each one of us are and then you match us up to fight?"

"Exactly."

"Well this is going to be interesting." Arä said as everyone started filing out. "Hey whats wrong with you?" she asked when she turned to look at Kori when she didnt respond.

Kori however was too distracted in as dread enter her system to answer. She did not wish to fight with her fellow classmates for numerous amounts of reasons but she knew she had to, it was what was expected of her.

"On Tamaran when the royals would go to Okaara and finished their tournaments they always came back with stories of triumph and medals for their honors. Not a single royal Tamaranean has lost in the Okaaran Tournaments." Kori said a few seconds later with apprehension.

"Oh, and your scared youll be the first Tamaranean to lose?" Arä asked however it sounded more like a statement that Kori nodded to anyway. "Well I dont think you have anything to be too worried about Kori. You will do fine besides its not here yet so youll have time to practice harder if you think you need to."

"You are right." Kori said taking a deep breath.

"But that doesnt mean you'll freak out any less. Oh well, at least I tried." Arä said with a shrug.

"I'll be fine really." Kori said before becoming distracted. Koma was walking very determinedly to her.

"Uh-oh, sister alert. Ill catch you later Kori." Arä said before leaving, which was expect of her to do whenever Koma came around the rare times she would. It was common knowledge that Arä and Komandr did not like each other since Kori's friendship with her. Komand'r was a possessive one and Arä was not one to back off just because since she too had an attitude that was legendary.

"Ugh, I dont know why you associate yourself with such lowly people Koriand'r." Koma said with a disgusted expression on her face as she walked up, her dull purple eyes locked on Arä s retreating back.

"Shes my friend Koma." Kori retorted boredly.

"And that means what? Kori you shouldnt tie yourself to people like that but I didnt come to argue with you." Koma said flipping back her think opaque hair.

"Thats a first." Kori mumbled to herself before looking up at her sister to see if she heard. She didnt.

"Are you not excited about this tournament! Oh Koriandr it will be great!" Koma said suddenly.

"You think so?" Kori asked

"Of coarse. I have been waiting for this since I was first informed about Okaara. The tournaments are legendary Kori. You have to make sure you do well in representing Tamaran! We need to let everyone of these useless children here know who is really best in this solar system. We need to show them just how much power Tamaraneans have Kori! Now I know already that I will come out on top but it is you who worries me. If you fail and lose right away than that will still make us look bad! You need to train extra hard Kori." Komandr said sternly. Kori sighed but nodded.

"I know."

"Shape up Kori. Its time to put your childish weaknesses aside and be the fierce and'r that is not to be messed with. Its time to act a little more like me."

"I understand."

"Its time to be Koriandr, failure is not an option." Komandr said and Kori couldnt help but feel as if her sister wasnt really talking to her anymore. She responded anyway.

"I know Koma, I know. I'll act more and'r, I wont fail." Kori said a rush of adrenaline in her veins that she never really knew she had.

"Good."


End file.
